Pokemon X
by Samsapoping
Summary: While on their way to the Grand Festival, Ash and his friends get attacked by Dr. Eggman. After Sonic saves them, Ash, Dawn and Brock decide to help Sonic get the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman does. Pearlshipping, Pikashipping, Lilblueshipping
1. Chapter 1: New Trouble

**Hello! Since I can't wait for Sonic 4 to come out, I decided to do a Sonic/Pokemon fanfic.**

**SEGA!!!  
**

* * *

it was a bright and sunny day in the Sinnoh region as Ash, Dawn and Brock were headed towards Lake Valor for the grand festival.

"I can't wait for the grand festival!" Dawn said excitedly

"I'm sure you'll do great!" Brock said.

"How far are we from Lake Valor?"Ash asked.

"We'll be there in a week." Brock answered as he was checking his map.

"A WEEK?!" Dawn said in shock before hanging her head down in sadness.

"The week will fly by fast." Ash said trying to cheer up his friend.

Dawn rose her sweet head up and gave her crush a cute smile. When she turned her head looking at the long road that they were on and noticed something in the distance. She saw something shiny hidden in a bush.

"What is that?" The brunette asked her friends while running to the bush on the side of the road.

"Dawn, wait!" Ash said as he followed Dawn.

Dawn went to the bush and was shocked and amazed of what she just found.

"OH WOW!!!" Dawn shouted.

"COOL!!" Ash said seeing what Dawn saw as she picked up the object.

"Careful Dawn." Brock said telling her friend to be careful with it.

The object looked like it was one of a kind and could be worth a ton of money. It was in a shape of a diamond, but it was glowing green extremely bright. It was the size of a rock and it wasn't heavy at all.

"What could it be?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I don't know." Ash answered.

"We should bring it to the nearest pokemon center." Brock said.

"It might be a stone." He added.

"Let's go." Ash said.

They started running with the glowing green object to the nearest pokemon center near Lake Valor. Ash was in front protecting Dawn if a wild pokemon came out and took the rock that she was holding while running. They were so focused on the rock that they didn't noticed a bunch of robots were passing them from above. The robots fired missiles at the ground making our heroes get blasted to the ground.

"AHHHH!!" The group screamed because they got caught in the explosion.

When the smoke cleared the group saw a flying hi tech vehicle in front of them. Not only that, but they were surrounded by a bunch of robots that had guns for arms.

"Sorry to ruin your fun kids." The man said in the vehicle said.

The man had black goggles over his eyes and a looked bald. He had a pointy, pink nose with a brown, mustache that went to both of his shoulder. He was wearing white gloves for his hands and was wearing a red suit on with square, yellow buttons on both sides.

"Who are you?!" Ash yelled.

"My, my. You have quite a temper my boy." The man said.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman a.k.a Dr. Robotnik and I have come to claim what that girl has in her hands." Eggman said as he pointed at Dawn.

"Wh-What?!" Dawn asked a little scared.

"You heard me little girl. Give me the Emerald you have in your hand or my robots will use you and your friends for target practice." Eggman said.

"You want it? You can have it." Dawn said still a little scared of the man.

Dawn slowly walked to where Eggman was with the emerald in her hands. She stopped and opened her hands. As soon as Eggman saw what Dawn had, he had an evil grin on hi face. He moved his hand closer to Dawn while chuckling.

"What a beautiful and good gi..." Eggman paused when he saw the emerald in Dawn's hand disappeared in a blink of a eye.

"WHAT?!!" He shouted.

Dawn and her friends were just as shocked as Eggman was. Dawn was the most shocked because she just had the emerald in her hand a second ago, but now it was gone.

"Sorry to crash the party doctor." The figure smirked.

The figure had green eyes, a black, pointy nose and a yellow belly. He had blue spiky hair by the back of his head with pointy yellow ears in front and had blue skin all over his body. Finally, he wore short white socks with red and white running shoes on his feet.

Dawn and her friends didn't know who he was, but Eggman knew exactly who he was.

"What's wrong Eggman? Are you too shy to ask this pretty girl out?" The figure smirked again which made the doctor turned red with rage.

"FIRE!!" Eggman ordered his robots to shoot at the figure.

As soon as the robots started firing their guns, Ash quickly jumped at the now frightened Dawn and tackled her down to the ground, away from Eggman. Dawn eyes were wide opened and Ash knew she was scared than ever in their journey so he decided to hold her tightly in his arms.

"It's gonna be alright Dawn!!" Ash yelled because of the gun fire.

"Oh Ash!!" Dawn screamed as she covered Ash as well from the shots.

The figure was running as fast as the speed of sound and was rolling and hitting all of Eggman's robots like if he was in a pinball machine.

"Why you?" Eggman said before seeing the figure near his vehicle known as the Eggmobile.

"Hey guys!" The figure told the robots where he was while making faces at them.

"No, WAIT STOP!!!" Eggman commanded his minions to hold their fire, but it was too late.

The figure jumped 10 feet in the air and the robots started shooting at their maker. The figure started bashing the remaining robots until they were nothing but scrap.

"Got ya!" The figure said to the now beat up doctor.

"You will pay for this!" Eggman said as he started to fly up into the sky.

**

* * *

3 Minutes Later**

"Are you guys alright?" The figure asked Ash, Dawn and Brock who were getting back up from their ducking positions.

"We're alright." Ash answered as he lifted Dawn back on her feet.

"WHOA!! It's a pokemon!" Dawn said excitedly as she took out her pokedex.

"Pokemon Unknown." The pokedex said as it read the creature.

"WHAT?!!" Ash and Dawn said in shock.

"Who are you or What are you then?" Brock asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" The figure said while waving his main finger back and forth.

* * *

**How was it?**

**The next chapter will be up soon and will explain everything.**

**I DON'T want to read bad comments about Sonic or his games!!**

**Please Review and Comment!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Double Chaos

**Here is the next chapter!**

**SEGA!!!  
**

* * *

"Who are you guys?" Sonic asked.

"Nice to meet you Sonic. My name is Dawn." The brunette greeted the hedgehog as she kneel down to him.

"I'm Ash and this is my best buddy Pikachu." Ash said as his first pokemon popped out of his backpack.

"Pikachu, this is Sonic. He saved us from a bunch of robots." Ash introduce Sonuc to the yellow mouse.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted Pikachu.

"Pika Pikachu." Pikachu greeted Sonic.

"I'm Brock." The breeder said behind Sonic.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." Sonic said.

"Why was Eggman all crazy about that stone?" Ash asked Sonic.

"You mean this?!" Sonic asked as he opened his glove hand revealing the stone.

"Ya, but how did you take it from my hands?" Dawn asked.

"Let's just say that speed is my game." Sonic smirked

"Do you know what it is?" Ash asked.

"I sure do! This is a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said.

"A What emerald?!" Ash, Dawn and Brock asked confused.

"Chaos Emerald." Sonic repeated.

"What's so special about it?" Ash asked still confused.

"There are only 7 Chaos Emeralds and if you find one of them, you can unlock a hidden power with in them." Sonic explained.

"What kind of power?" Ash asked.

"You can freeze or slow down tome, or can teleport something, restore nature or even go back through time." Sonic answered.

"WOW!! That's incredible!!" Dawn said while being hypnotized by the emerald Sonic was holding.

"That's much be why Eggman attacked us." Brock said.

"That's right, but now Eggman has entered your world, I need to find the remaining 6 emeralds before Eggman does." Sonic said.

"What happens if he finds them?" Dawn asked the hedgehog.

"If he gets all 7 emeralds, then your world might not last long. He'll use them to turn the your world from a paradise to a dark, volcanic, evil world. He will also turn incident animals into robots that will serve only him." Sonic answered Dawn's question.

"WHAT?!" The group said completely shock.

After Ash and Dawn heard what Sonic just said, they had visions of their pokemon serving Eggman. Dawn could picture Piplup her most trusted pokemon as a robot and attacking her. Ash could see his Pikachu as a machine and couldn't take it.

"That's horrible!!" Brock yelled.

"We need to find those emeralds!" Dawn said.

"We sure do!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried agreeing with his trainer.

"Now we're talking!" Sonic said.

"Thanks to Dawn, we have 1 Chaos Emerald. Leaving Eggman with one." He added.

"Maybe there's one in Lake Valor." Dawn said.

"How far is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's about a week away up this path." Brock answered.

"Only a week? That's too bad." Sonic said sarcastic.

"Ash, put Pikachu in your bag." Sonic ordered.

"Umm. Sure. Why?" Ash asked as he put Pikachu back in his backpack.

"You'll see. Now hold on to my hand." Sonic added.

"Now Dawn and Brock? Grab on to the back of Ash." he added.

Dawn and Brock did what Sonic said and hold on to each others back.

"OK. Hold on super tight!" Sonic said as he started charging his feet.

"Why? Gahhhhhh!!!" The group screamed as they were now running in sonic speed.

Ash, Dawn and Brock now knew why Sonic wanted Pikachu in Ash's bag and why he wanted them to hold on tightly to each other. The reason why was passing through their eyes. They were going faster then any pokemon could ever run. Ash and Dawn had to hold their hats while they were holding on to each other.

**

* * *

10 minutes Later**

Sonic saw a large body of water and thought that they were there. He instantly stopped dead which made Ash and his friends flew right into the lake.

"Here we are!" Sonic said to the now soaked group.

"That was amazing!!!" Dawn yelled in amazement.

"You sure are fast Sonic!" Ash said still can't believe he just save a whole week of walking.

"Like I said speed is my game." Sonic said.

"Go Piplup!" Dawn cried as she threw a pokeball in the air.

"Piplup." The blue penguin pokemon said.

"Piplup, can you help us find something for us?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup." the pokemon nodded.

"Can you find something like that?" Dawn pointed at the Chaos emerald that Sonic was holding.

Piplup nodded again before diving underwater to start searching.

Dawn and Brock followed Piplup underwater, but Ash noticed something.

"Are you coming in?" Ash asked.

"Nah, I can't swim." Sonic answered.

"I'll be waiting up here." He added.

"OK, can you watch Pikachu?" Ash asked as he took Pikachu out of his backpack.

"Sure." Sonic answered.

"Go Buizel!" Ash cried as he summoned an otter pokemon out.

"Follow Dawn and Brock." Ash ordered.

Buizel nodded and went underwater along with his trainer while Pikachu and Sonic hung out on dry land.

**

* * *

5 minutes later**

"We're back!" The group yelled.

"Where's the emerald?" Sonic asked.

"Piplup!" the blue penguin chirped as he jumped out of the lake with the blue Chaos Emerald in his flippers.

"NO WAY!!" Sonic shouted as Piplup gave Sonic the 2nd emerald.

"5 more emeralds left." Sonic happily said.

Just then 2 giant mechanical hands came out of nowhere and grabbed Sonic, Pikachu and Piplup.

"Pikachu, Sonic!" Ash shouted.

"NO PIPLUP!!!" Dawn shouted.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the 3 figures showed up in a Meowth hot air balloon.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said a woman who probably in her mid 20's. She had a red "R" on her chest, sapphire eyes, long purple reddish hair that went down to her back and was curled up a little bit.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." said a man with green eyes, short blue hair that went down to his shoulders and also had an red "R" on his chest.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place.."

"we're Team Rocket..."

".in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!" said a blue Pokemon

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hedgehogs Can't Swim

**I'm back! I forgot to mention.**

**Pearlshipping: AshxDawn**

**Pikashipping: AshxPikachu**

**Lilblueshipping: DawnxPiplup

* * *

SEGA!!!  
**

* * *

"Team Rocket!" The group shouted.

"Time for swimming lessons, Twerps." Jessie smirked.

Meowth pressed a button which made a cannon come out of the basket. The cannon then shot a rocket down at Ash, Dawn and Brock, but it changed into 3 nets and caught them while in the lake. Since the nets were heavy, Ash and his friends started to sink down in the water.

"Oh no! We're sinking!" Dawn said in panic mode.

"They should have brought life jackets." Meowth smirked.

"The boss will be so happy when he sees the pokemon we have." James said excitedly.

"WOW!! We have a bonus pokemon!" Meowth said as soon as he saw a hedgehog with Pikachu.

"What pokemon is that?" Jessie asked James.

"I don't know." James answered.

"IT MUST BE A LEGENDARY POKEMON!!" Jessie shrieked with joy.

**

* * *

Back with Sonic**

Sonic tried to break from the mechanical arms grasp, but couldn't. He could hear the cries of help coming from his new friends still sinking.

"I'm coming guys!" The hedgehog yelled.

"Hey wait." He said to himself.

"Pikachu, grab my hand!" Sonic ordered.

Pikachu nodded and reached Sonic's hand. It was kind of hard because Pikachu had short arms, but since they were really close yo each other, Pikachu succeeded.

"Chaos Control!!" Sonic shouted.

In a blink of an eye, Sonic and Pikachu disappeared and reappeared on land.

"WHAT?!!" Team Rocket shouted.

"GET THAT RAT!!" Jessie ordered.

"I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog you hag!" Sonic yelled.

That made a vein inside Jessie popped. James and Meowth knew Jessie didn't like that name and they embraced themselves for a ear piercing yell.

"YOU LITTLE TWERP! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT..." Jessie screaming.

"This a good way to turn the volume down." Sonic said as he picked up a stone.

As soon as Sonic picked up the stone, he rolled himself into a ball, but didn't moved a spot. He then, threw the stone at the Meowth hot balloon; which made a huge hole in it.

"AHHHH!!!" Team Rocket screamed while spinning like crazy.

Meowth accidentally hit the release button, thus freeing Piplup from his shackles. Sonic ra to where Piplup was gonna landed in caught him in spare time.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!" Team Rocket screamed while getting blown into the sky.

"And I thought Eggman had anger issues." Sonic said to himself.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said as he rolled back into a ball.

The blue hedgehog spin dash across the lake back and forth until his new friends were not free from their sliced up nets. Sonic slowed down until he forgot that he was still on the water.

"Uh oh!" he said before he sunk in the water.

**

* * *

Back with Ash, Dawn and Brock**

The gang went up to finally get some ar.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried to his buddy.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn cried.

"PIKAPI!!" Pikachu yelled waving on land.

"PIPLUP!!!" The penguin cried as he started to swim to his traine.

"PIPLUP!!!" Dawn cried almost in tears of joy as she swam and embraced her pokemon.

"I thought you were gone forever." Dawn said while crying with joy.

"PIPLUP!" The penguin said with teas of joy.

"Where's Sonic?" Brock asked looking around.

Ash gasped in horror when he saw bubbles coming up behind him.

"OH NO! SONIC!"Ash yelled before diving back in the lake.

Ash saw the blue hedgehog blended by the blue liquid that they were in. Ash quickly grabbed the sinking hedgehog and swam back up to the surface.

"NO SONIC!" Dawn cried as she and Brock swam to Ash as he was holding the not breathing hedgehog.

"Quick, take him on the grass!" Brock ordered.

**

* * *

After 5 minutes of CPR**

Brock looked down in sadness before telling his 2 dry up friends the bad news.

"Guys." Brock said sadly.

From the sound of his voice, Ash and Dawn knew it wasn't good news.

"Oh no." Dawn said while she and Ash started walking to Sonic's body sobbing

"It can't be." Ash sobbed.

Pikachu and Piplup were next to Sonic crying until their trainers hugged them while crying.

"But how?" Dawn said while the tears were rolling down to Piplup's head.

"He went in the water to save us." Ash answered.

"I bet he must have escaped from Team Rocket and saved Pikachu and Piplup, got rid of those clowns and freed us from those nets." Ash answered while sobbing.

Ash knew that when he sees those fiends again, he's going to make them pay.

While the group was crying, Sonic could hear them sobbing and opened his big green eyes slowly He then raise his hand and touched Dawn's watery eyes. The coordinator felt the fabric of a glove and opened her eyes. What she saw made her feel so happy that she actually threw Piplup over her head.

"SONIC!!" The brunette yelled as she hugged the hedgehog tightly in her arms.

"MMFMMFMFM." Sonic muffled while being squashed by Dawn's belly.

"SONIC!!" Ash said all happy.

"PIKA!" Pikachu squeaked all happy.

"PIPLUP!!" The penguin pokemon chirped excitedly.

"Don't you ever do that for us again!" Dawn said while in tears of joy.

"Now you know why I don't like water." Sonic said which made the group laugh until sunset.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: Chilling with Sonic

**I'm Back! Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**

* * *

SEGA!!! (O just love saying that chant!)**

**

* * *

Later that night**

The moon was shining down on Lake Valor, making the water reflect the sky. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Sonic were just relaxing on the smooth grass. After that panic attack Sonic gave Ash and his friends, they all decided to call it a day and put up their tents for the night. To make sure that the 2 Chaos Emeralds were safe, Sonic put them both in Ash's backpack Everything was quiet until they heard a loud rumble.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I think I know." Dawn answered looking at Ash.

The raven haired boy looked at his stomach and it growled again.

"Guess I'm hungry." Ash admitted while blushing.

"**He's so cute when he blushes." **Dawn thought while smiling.

"**If it wasn't for Ash saving me, Eggman's robots would have killed me." **She added.

Dawn then started to think about her journey with Ash. She remembered all the times Ash saved her life from danger like when he kind of saved her from falling off a hot air balloon in Alamos Town. Angll those memories were being played from her projector inside her head until she heard another loud rumble.

The brunette came back to reality and giggled.

"You're that hungry Ash?" Dawn giggled.

"That one wasn't me." Ash said as he lifted his head up in a sitting position.

Dawn turned to her left side all confused, but saw who was growling.

"Looks like it's time to eat." Sonic said holding his stomach.

"What do you guys want to eat?"Brock asked the group.

"Anything." Ash said holding his belly.

"Same here." Dawn said.

"Chili Dogs." Sonic replied.

"What are those?" Ash asked.

"They're hot dogs that I used to eat back at my world." Sonic answered.

"Sounds delicious!" Dawn said.

"They sure are! They my favorite food!" Sonic said.

"I'll set up the equipment. Dawn, can you bring out Cyndaquil for me?" Brock said.

"Sure!" Dawn said as she went to her bag.

"You make food for the animals first, I have some errands to do." Sonic said before racing off to the closest city.

Before Ash asked Sonic where he was going, the blue hedgehog was already gone.

**

* * *

10 Minutes Later**

"Dinner!"Brock called out Pikachu and Piplup for dinner.

"I wonder where Sonic went?" Dawn asked looking around.

Just then, The group saw a flash of light coming towards them. The light stopped a few feet from the group was revealing the hedgehog. Everyone (besides Brock) was startled by Sonic's entrance that they fell on their butts.

"I'm Back!" Sonic said.

"What's in the bag Sonic?" Ash asked pointing at the bag Sonic was holding.

"These are the ingredients for the Chili Dogs." Sonic said opening the bag.

"Great!" Ash said.

"Sit tight while Brock and I make them." The hedgehog smiled as he went to Brock and gave him the stuff.

"Do you know how to make them Sonic?" Brock asked the hedgehog.

"Of course!" Sonic said.

"I make them all the time!" He added.

**

* * *

1 Hour and 45 Minutes Later**

"Is it done?" Ash said starving.

"Just need to put on the toasted roll!" Brock said.

He added the final touch on the food and it was finally done.

"It's done!" Brock yelled.

"About time! I'm hungry now!" Dawn said.

"Come and get it!" Sonic cried.

Ash and Dawn sat down on a blanket that the breeder laid on the grass while Sonic was shopping. Pikachu and Piplup were already sleeping in their tents. They could smell the scent that was coming right into their noses and started blushing because of how good the food smelled. Brock went to his companions and gave therm each a Chili Dog.

"MMMM!!" Dawn moaned with pleasure from the smell.

"Smells good!!!" Ash said to the breeder who was now sitting with his friends.

"Eat up!!" Sonic said while making more Chili Dogs.

Ash quickly took a bite out of his food and chewed it. The hot dog felt warm and tasty inside the trainer's mouth while it was being chomped by the sharp teeth. Finally, he swallowed it and felt it being digested.

"How is it?" Sonic asked.

Ash didn't answer. He was now frozen solid.

"Ash?" Dawn asked her secret crush.

Suddenly, the raven haired boy fell on the grass which made the coordinator gasped in horror. She dropped the Chili Dog on the blanket and went to Ash's face.

"ASH!!" Dawn screamed.

"Ash?!" Brock screamed at the sight of his friend.

"Oh no!" Sonic said as he went to the group leaving his batch on the stove.

"Ash! Don't leave us!" Dawn cried in tears while Brock was getting a pulse.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"Say something?" Brock asked.

Ash slowly opened his eyes which made Dawn's heart pound with joy.

"T-This the best hot dog I HAVE EVER TASTED!!" The trainer yelled with joy.

Dawn was so thrilled that her crush was okay that she slapped him really hard in the face. Ash now had a big red hand mark on his cheek belonging to his best friend.

"WHOA!" Brock and Sonic said in shock.

"What did you do that for?!" Ash yelled while holding the pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!" Dawn yelled with a angry look on her face.

Sonic saw Dawn's face and chuckled a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Dawn's mood quickly changed from anger to confusion.

"You remind me of someone that I know." Sonic answered.

"I think the rest are done." He added.

When Dawn relaxed and took a bite from her Chili Dog, she had the biggest smile she could make. Not only that, but she stood up and started running like Sonic while her eyes were lowing like the blue Chaos Emerald.

"THESE ARE AMAZING!!!" Dawn screamed.

"What did you put in these?" She asked.

"A can of crunch tomatoes, brown mushrooms, chopped onions, peppers, hot sauce, and 1lb of brown ground beef." Sonic answered.

"Brock and I ha to simmer it for 1 hour and 45 minutes." He added.

"Well it was worth the wait!" Ash said before taking another bite.

Sonic brought out a hand full of Chili Dogs and started eating them like Ash.

**

* * *

5 Minutes Later**

Everyone finished their dinner and was full. Ash and Sonic were the ones that ate the most while Dawn and Brock only ate 2 Chili Dogs. The brunette looked at her crush and the hedgehog who were both laying on the grass rubbing their stomachs and just giggled a little.

"I don't know who's worst, you Ash or Sonic?" Dawn said giggling.

Brock and Dawn had to clean up the plates while Ash and Sonic were burping. Soon, everyone went to bed in their tents except for Sonic.

**

* * *

While Ash and his friends are sleeping**

The hedgehog was laying on his side looking at the starry night sky, but wasn't sleeping. He had some stuff in his mind

"I wonder if my friends are alright." Sonic said to himself.

"I'm sure they're fine." He answered his question.

Just then, Sonic heard a tent opening up and saw Dawn coming out in her pjs.

"Oh sorry." Sonic said to the half awaken girl.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked.

"N-no." Dawn said while rubbing her eyes.

"I just needed some air." She added.

Dawn joined Sonic as she took in took some fresh air into her mouth. While she was breathing some air into her lungs, her long sapphire hair was moving like crazy since she didn't have her clippings on.

"What's on your mind?" Dawn asked Sonic.

"Some stuff." Sonic answered.

"Who were those clowns who tried to grabbed me today?" He asked.

"You mean Team Rocket?" Dawn asked.

"Is that what they call themselves?" Sonic asked.

Dawn nodded and told the hedgehog about the 3 clowns who kept on coming back over and over again trying to steal pokemon. Most of the time they want to steal Piplup and Pikachu and present them to their boss, but she and Ash stopped them every time.

"Wow!" Sonic said.

"How do you know Dr. Eggman?" Dawn asked.

"I've known Eggman since the day I was born." Sonic smirked.

"He first tried to take over my home world by turning my friends into robots, but I stopped his plan with the Chaos Emeralds." He added.

"Wow!!" Dawn said in amazement.

He then tried to destroy my world by launching a space station, but with the help of my best friend Tails, we managed to destroy the space station 2 times." Sonic said.

"We've been fighting each other for years." He added.

Dawn was speechless by what Sonic just said.

"I just hope my friends are alright." Sonic said.

Dawn could sense that Sonic was worried so she put a hand on Sonic's back.

"No need to worry." Dawn saying her catchphrase with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll find them." She added.

Dawn went in and gave Sonic a peck on the cheek which made Sonic blush.

"What did you do that for?!" Sonic yelled thinking that his new friend is crazy.

"For saving us from Eggman and Team Rocket." Dawn answered.

"No problem." Sonic said giving Dawn a thumbs up.

"Good night." Dawn said as she went into her tent to get some sleep.

"Night." Sonic said before yawning and fell to sleep.

Little did they know that a fly robot with a small camera was spying on them.

**

* * *

Team Galactic's Hideout**

Since Team Galactic were in prison for trying to destroy the world, the place now had a new leader.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho!!!" The man laughed after seeing what he just saw.

"Looks like that little girl will help me with my plan!" He added while juggling a ruby colored Chaos Emerald.

"Wait til Amy hears this!" The man said before giving another sinister laugh.

* * *

**The following characters will be in future chapters:**

**Amy**

**Shadow**

**Tails**

**Knuckles**

**I'm not going to put Rouge, buet there will be a hint of her. So sorry Rouge fans, I'm not really a fan of her.**

**I may put Metal Sonic near the end of the story.**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

SonAmy fans! The next chapter will be awesome!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Return of Team Sonic

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I've been going to school, doctor appointments, and school projects.**

**I started a Pokemon/Mario crossover fanfic in honor of Super Mario Galaxy 2**

**

* * *

The next morning**

"MY HAIR!" Dawn screamed.

The sound of Dawn's screaming woke up not only Sonic, Ash and Brock but it woke up all the pokemon in the forest.

"Are you OK?" Sonic asked his new friend as he ran into Dawn's tent.

"GET OUT!" Dawn screamed.

That made Sonic run out of the tent with some loss of hearing.

"SORRY!" The hedgehog yelled.

Sonic now knew just by looking at Dawn's face for a few seconds that she doesn't like people seeing her hair all messy. Her hair looked like she was sleeping on her head. Ash and Brock came out of theie tents after waking up from Dawn's screaming.

"Morning!" Sonic said.

"Good morning." Ash said still half a sleep.

"What's the plan for today?" Sonic asked.

"Well, after Dawn gets her hair fix from that witch's look.."

"I heard that!" Dawn yelled out.

"We're gonna have breakfast and head into the city." Ash continued.

"We need to get there by next week in order for Dawn to compete in the Grand Festival." Brock added while starting making breakfast.

"What's the Grand Festival?" Sonic asked.

Ash explained to the blue hedgehog that the Grand Festival is an annual event where pokemon coordinators come together and compete in a contest and the winner gets a trophy called the ribbon cup. He also explained to Sonic what a pokemon coordinator is and that Dawn's dream is to become a top coordinator like her mother Johanna.

"That sounds pretty cool!" Sonic said.

Just then, Dawn came out of her tent with her hair all shiny and clean. It was so shiny that it was making Ash and Sonic blind.

"**Her hair is as shiny as the lake." **Ash thought.

Dawn turned to her crush with a concerned look on her face as soon as she saw Sonic waving his hand back and forth at the raven hair trainer.

"Ash?" Dawn asked in a worried tone.

"Ash, Hello." Sonic said still waving his hand. .

Just then, Ash came back ti reality. His face was now as red as Sonic's shoes.

"You alright?" Dawn asked.

"You were out like a light bulb." Sonic replied.

"I'm fine, the sun was in my eyes." Ash said.

"You sure?" Dawn asked still curious.

"Hey, no need to worry. I'm fine." Ash answered.

Dawn felt her cheeks turned red after her hearing her catchphrase from her love one.

"**He's so cute when he's blushing and I love it when he says my line." **Dawn said in her mind.

"You alright Dawn?" Ash asked.

Now it was Dawn's turn to blush, but her time ended when Brock called the group to eat.

While the group and pokemon were eating, Sonic was telling his new friends about his adventures from the past. He even talked about some of his friends and how they helped him out defeating Dr. Eggman. Dawn mentioned the stuff that she and Sonic were talking about last night. The brunette then apologized for the screaming and wakening the boys up.

**

* * *

After Breakfast**

The gang was now packing to go to the city. Sonic checked Ash's bag to see if the 2 Chaos Emeralds were still there and they were.

"Ready to go guys?" Sonic asked.

"Mmhmm!" Dawn cleared her throat.

"And Dawn?" Sonic added.

"Yep." Dawn answered cheerfully.

"Us too!" Ash and Brock.

"Are the animals in their containers?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, except for Pikachu because he hates being in a pokeball." Ash answered.

"Heh, with no food or movies in those things that would be horrible for him." Sonic smirked.

"Ya." Dawn giggled.

"**I love her when she giggles." **Ash said in his mind.

"Everyone! Grab on and hang on tightly!" Sonic ordered.

Brock went in front, followed by Dawn and Ash. The blue hedgehog took his left foot out a little to get ready for a jog.

"Here we...GO!" Sonic cried before running off towards the city with Ash and his friends hanging on for dear life.

**

* * *

5 Minutes Later**

As soon as the blue hedgehog saw a bunch of buildings, he stopped instantly, sending Ash and his friends flying a few feet forward.

"We're here!" Sonic said.

"All right!" Dawn said with joy.

"We'll go to the pokemon center and start training." Ash said.

"What for Ash?" Sonic asked.

"For me, I need to do some training to compete in the Sinnoh pokemon league." Ash answered.

"Oh yeah! Ash told me about your dream Dawn and about how you want to be a coordinator like your mom." Sonic remembered.

"He did?" Dawn asked.

"Ya and he also said that he had a dream about you." Sonic added.

"WHAT?" Dawn asked while her cheeks were red as ever.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT?" Ash screamed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Sonic teased.

Ash was about as red as Dawn was and almost wanted to zapped Sonic with Pikachu.

"See you in a little bit!" Sonic smirked before running into the city.

"GET BACK HERE SONIC!" Ash screamed with rage as he went after the speedy rodent.

"Ash wait!" Brock yelled.

"Sonic's too fast, we'll probably going to see him again soon." The breeder added.

Ash stopped moving and nodded to Brock.

"Let's get to the pokemon center." Ash said in a normal tone.

On their way to the pokemon center, Dawn wondered what Sonic said about Ash having a dream about her was true. If so, she wanted to hear what her crush's dream about. She was so focused about the dream that she walked passed the pokemon center where Ash, Brock and Pikachu were standing outside and starting to walk in the street.

"DAWN!" Ash screamed as he ran to her.

The brunette came back to reality and freaked out when she saw a huge truck coming towards her. She screamed in terror while Ash tried to reach her in time. Before Dawn could even start showing memories of her life, something grabbed her and brought her back to Ash. t was Sonic who saved Dawn's life.

"Next time, look both ways before crossing the street." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Dawn said while recovering from that scary event.

"DAWN!" Ash cried.

"You OK?" Brock asked.

"Ya, I was just thinking about the moves I wanted to try out." Dawn answered.

After everyone regained their blood pressures, they all went into the pokemon center. As soon as they went through the doors, Ash and his friends were amazed of what they were seeing. The object that was laying in front of Nurse Joy's desk looked like a giant green Chaos Emerald.

"WOW!" Dawn said in amazement.

Ash went to the big emerald and touched it.

"Looks like its our 3rd ChaOOOOOOOS!" Ash screamed as he got got punch by a red creature that came out of nowhere.

The red creature had long crimson fur that went down to his neck. He had red and yellow shoes with green socks on for his feet. He also had purple colored eyes and a long pointy nose. The most important thing the creature had on were white gloves with spikes on them.

"ASH!" Dawn and Brock screamed.

"I turned my back for one second and someone tries to steal the Master Emerald from me!" The creature said.

"WHAT? We wouldn't steal the Master Emerald!" Dawn said while checking if Ash was alright.

"That's what those 3 clowns said last night before stealing it. Luckily, I gave them a good beating." The creature said.

Pikachu began to charge up his cheeks, preparing a thunderbolt attack to avenge his trainer. Sonic knew that things were going to get ugly and knew that he had to stop this fight. He went between Pikachu and the creature with his hands up.

"Something bugging you Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Knuckles said.

"Ya, these kids are trying to steal the Master Emerald!" He answered.

"Geez, don't tell me Eggman tricked you for the 3rd time?" Sonic asked.

"These kids would never steal the Master Emerald. They're helping us find the Chaos Emeralds to stop Eggman and get back home." He added.

"It's true Knuckles." Ash said getting back to his feet.

The raven haired trainer took out the 2 Chaos Emeralds from his backpack to prove to Knuckles that Sonic telling the truth. As soon as the red Echidna saw the emeralds in the boy's hands, he lowered his gloves.

"Oh sorry kid." Knuckles said.

"Sonic!" Another creature called out as he entered the lobby.

The creature looked like a 2 tailed fox. He had a short nose, shoes that were similar to Sonic's shoes, had bright blue eyes and had yellow fur over most of his body.

"Tails!" Sonic said as he went to his old friend.

"Long time no see." He added.

When Tails went to his best friend, he saw the 3 kids that were with the bluehedgehog and Knuckles.

"Hi there!" Tails said to the kids.

"Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my best friend Pikachu." Ash said with the yellow mouse pokemon in front of him.

"My name is Dawn. It's really nice to meet you." Dawn said as she took her hand out for a hand shake.

Tails shook Dawn's hand and smiled at her.

"Sonic told us all about you." The brunette added.

"I'm Brock." The breeder said

"Looks like Team Sonic is back together!" Sonic said with a smile.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment and Check out my Mario fanfic.**

**I'm sorry if I lied that this chapter would explain Sonic's side of the story like how he entered the pokeon world. I promise that the next chapter will explain that.**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

**Here's the next chapter! I apologize if this ones a little boring.**

**I hope your questions will be answered.  
**

* * *

"So how long have you guys been with Sonic?" Tails asked.

"We just met him yesterday." Dawn answered.

"We were attacked by Dr. Eggman because he wanted the Chaos Emerald we found, but luckily Sonic came and saved us. Right Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pika!" The mouse said.

"No way!" Tails said.

"Ya!" Ash answered as he revealed the green Chaos Emerald in his right hand.

"Dawn was the one who found it hidden in a bush." Brock said.

"And we found another one at the bottom of Lake Valor." Dawn said as her crush revealed the blue Chaos Emerald in his other hand.

"That's great!" The fox said.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy greeted the people as she went into the lobby. Ash and Dawn knew what was going to happen in a few seconds and they told Knuckles to grab the Master Emerald and take it away from the lobby.

"Why?" Knuckles asked before getting trampled by Brock who ran towards the nurse.

"OH NURSE JOY! YOUR EYES ARE MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THAT LARGE GREEN JEWEL!" The ex-gym leader cried out.

Suddenly, a sapphire color toad creature came out of his trainer's pocket and stabbed his master in the testicles.

"AAAHHHH!" Brock screamed in pain before falling to the floor.

The creature started to drag the breeder by 1 foot out of the building. Ash and Dawn just watched their friend leave while Knuckles got back to his feet after being tackled by the breeder. Sonic and Tails had weird looks on their faces because of what they just saw.

"At least the Master Emerald is safe. Thanks Ash!" Knuckles said rubbing his head from the pain.

"No problem!" Ash said.

"What was that thing?" Tails asked.

"That was a Croagrunk that belongs to Brock." Dawn answered.

"Why did it stabbed Brock?" Sonic asked.

"She does that all the time when Brock flirts with a girl." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Pika." Pikachu said with a chuckle.

"She kind of reminds me of some Bat girl we know." Knuckles said.

"You got that right!" Sonic said with a little chuckle.

"So what's so special about the Master Emerald Knuckles?" Ash asked.

"You guys do what you need to do first, and meet us somewhere quiet in a hour." Knuckles said.

"We're going to check in and we can talked in my room." Ash said.

"OK." Knuckles said.

"We can have lunch while we talk." Dawn said.

"Sounds good!" Sonic said.

"See you guys later!" He added before heading out with Knuckles and Tails.

Ash and Dawn went up to the nurse and apologized to her for Brock flirting with her. She accepted the apology and gave Ash and Dawn their room keys. The 2 trainers gave their pokemon to Nurse joy for healing before heading to their rooms to unpack.

**

* * *

1 Hour Later in Ash's Room  
**

Someone started to knock on Ash's door.

"Coming!" Ash cried as he went and opened the door.

"Hey!" Sonic greeted as he entered the room with Knuckles and Tails.

"Where's your girl?" Knuckles asked while holding the Master Emerald..

"Dawn?" Ash asked who was now blushing at what the Echidna just said.

"She's in her room taking a shower." Brock answered while feeding Pikachu.

"Nice room you guys have." Tails said.

"How much money was it?" He added.

"Nothing!" Ash answered.

"Now that's a Deal!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Since we don't have any money, we get our rooms for free." Brock explained.

"What's with all the animals roaming the city?" Knuckles asked.

Brock then told Team Sonic to sit down as he gave a short 5 Minute lecture about their world and the pokemon that live along with the humans.

**

* * *

5 Minutes Later**

"And that's our world."Brock concluding his little story.

"So is Pikachu one of those pokemon?" Tails asked.

"Yes he is!" Ash said while petting his rodent pokemon.

"He may be cute and friendly, but he can be quite dangerous." He added.

"Pikachu!" The mouse squeaked happily.

"Later I can show you guys what Pikachu can do." Ash said.

"That sounds good." Sonic said.

"So how did you guys get to our world?" Brock asked.

Before Sonic could start telling the story, somebody was knocking on the door. Brock went and opened the door.

"Hi guys!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Everyone said.

Dawn entered the room in her normal outfit with her white beanie hat on top of her head and her Piplup behind her master as they sat next to Ash and Pikachu. Ash could feel the warm water that Dawn was washing her skinny body in the shower and almost blushed at her. He didn't want Team Sonic to see him turning red so he went back to the subject.

"Sonic was about to tell us how he, Tails and Knuckles came to our world." Brock said to Dawn.

"Awesome!" Dawn said.

"Piplup!" The penguin pokemon chirped excitedly.

"OK." Sonic said before taking a deep breath.

"4 days ago, while we were back on our home planet Mobius, we were trying to stop Eggman's evil plan." Sonic started.

**

* * *

Flashack**

**Dr. Eggman's base on Mobius**

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Dr. Eggman laughed.

"Now I have all 7 Chaos Emeralds powering up my super roboticizer, this whole world will be mine in a few seconds!" He added before giving out another sinister laugh.

An alarm went off after Eggman said his plan. The doctor turned on a huge security monitor and saw 2 of his most hated beings going through the evil doctor's defenses. The 1st was a twin tailed fox who was yellow and was hovering over some gun torrents by using his tail as a propeller. The 2nd creature was a blue hedgehog who was running like lightspeed past the obstacles that were set for him.

"Sonic and Tails?" Eggman said being sarcastic.

"They can't stop me this..."

"Boom!" A wall blew up on the left side of the room.

"Thanks for giving me the exercise Eggman!" Sonic smirked.

"We've got you!" Tails yelled as he came and stopped next to Sonic.

"Not for long!" Eggman said with a evil grin as he took out a button.

"If you take another step Sonic, I'll press this button and activate the super robiticizer!" Eggman added.

"Be careful Sonic." Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails, Knuckles has us covered." Sonic whispered to Tails soft enough so Eggman couldn't hear him.

"So if I take a baby step forward, you'll press that button?" Sonic asked.

"Well I think I'll just do some laps around the room then!" He smirked.

The hedgehog ran towards the giant egg shaped machine with a antenna on top of it and tried to hit it, but it was so hard that Sonic fell to the ground in pain.

"SONIC!" Tails screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed.

"Nice try Sonic, but the super robicizer is made out of metal that is 10 times harder than my robots." He added.

"Say goodbye!" The evil doctor cried before pressing the button that he was holding.

As soon as Eggman pressed the button, the machine was now starting to drain the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but something unexpected happened with Eggman's machine. The machine started to blow up.

"WHAT?" Eggman gasped in shock.

"Great Job Knuckles!" Sonic said to himself as he got up and ran to the exit while grabbing Tails.

"MY PRECIOUS MACHINE!" Eggman screamed before evacuating his now burning base.

The machine exploded and released a huge blast of energy that was expanding to the size of a island.

**

* * *

End of Flashback**

"We were all caught in the radius of the blast and got transported to your world. The Chaos Emeralds must have sent us to this world with the power of Chaos Control." Sonic said.

"What did the super roboticizer do?" Ash asked.

"It would have turned everyone in our world even us into robots." Sonic answered.

"What did you do Knuckles?" Dawn asked.

"I was outside Eggman's base and used the Master Emerald's power to increase the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles answered.

"The Master Emerald is so powerful that it can either make the Chaos Emeralds useless or make them have more power than a god." He explained.

"And since I made the Chaos Emeralds have more power..."

"Eggman's machine override and exploded!" Brock completed the Echidna's statement.

"That's right!" Knuckles said.

"So what did you do before you found us Sonic?" Ash asked.

"I was hanging out for the 1st 2 days in a forest." Sonic said.

"I saw a lot of pokemon and humans with pokemon, but some of them tried to attacked me. They were too slow for me." He added.

"How did you find us?" Dawn asked.

"I could see Eggman's robots flying while they were shooting missiles and decided to chase after them. I hid in the bushes when I heard Eggman and snatched the Chaos Emerald when you were about to give it to Eggman." Sonic answered.

"1 more question." Ash said.

"What's Chaos Control?" He asked.

"I'll show you later, but I did used it to escape from Team Rocket." Sonic answered.

Just then, everyone heard a bunch of screams coming from outside.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked checking the window behind her and Ash.

"Sounds like trouble." Ash said looking at the same window as Dawn..

"Ready Team?" Sonic asked Tails and Knuckles.

"Let's go!" Sonic cried before running out of the room with his companions.

"Ready Piplup?" Dawn asked her pokemon.

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" The mouse squeaked.

"Piplup!" The blue penguin chirped.

"I'll stay here and protect the Master Emerald and Nurse Joy." Brock said.

"Knuckles forgot to bring it with him." The breeder added.

"Good Idea." Dawn said.

"Let's go!" Ash cried as he left the room with Dawn.

"Be careful guys." Brock said to himself.

"From what Sonic said, this might be the toughest journey we've ever going through."

* * *

**Is it Team Rocket or Dr. Eggman causing havoc? Find out next chapter!**

**I've decided to add Team Dark in the story. They'll kind of be like Proto Man from the Mega Man games and they're going to be against the villain.**

**I apologize again if this chapter was boring, but it's going to be more exciting later on.

* * *

Please Review, Comment, and for which Robot Master you want me to put in my Pika Man fanfic!  
**


	7. Chapter 7:  Stealing a Mind

**I had this Idea since April!**

**Enjoy!  


* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center**

"Hohohoho!" Eggman laughed.

"It's like Halloween! Trick or Treat!" He smirked before smashing his newest creation into a building.

The robot that was attacking the city was about as large as the pokemon center. It looked like a chameleon with a long curly tail, with golden colored eyes and was green all over it's mechanical body. The doctor was sitting in his cockpit on top of the robot's back causing all the chaos.

"Eggman!" A hedgehog called out.

The robot turned around and saw Team Sonic and their new allies.

"Ah Sonic!" Eggman said with a smile.

"WHAT THE?" Ash cried as he stopped behind Sonic with Dawn next to him.

"Not you again!" Dawn yelled.

"**Now that the girl's here, everything is going according to plan."**

"You all showed up just in time!" Eggman said.

"For a good game of crack the egg?" Sonic smirked.

"To become lunch for my Egg Chameleon!" The doctor smirked evilly as he pressed a button inside the eggmobile.

The robotic chameleon opened its mouth, releasing its gigantic tongue at the group of heroes. Everyone managed to avoid being eaten except for one person.

"Miss me egg..."

"PIPLUP!" the penguin screamed.

Ash and Team Sonic turned to where the blue pokemon was and gasped. Ash and Pikachu gasped the worst because what they saw almost made Ash passed out.

They saw Dawn groaning in pain with her sapphire eyes closed while being squeezed tightly by the giant pink tongue of the Egg Chameleon. Piplup chirped like crazy to see if his master was alright.

"DAWN NO!" Ash screamed as he ran to his crush.

"PIKAKA!" Pikachu screamed.

"Looks like my pet loves to feast on little girls first!" Eggman said with a chuckle.

"H-help!" Dawn screamed in pain while being strangled by a giant tongue.

"Hang on Dawn!" Ash and Sonic both yelled.

"Before Ash could even touched his beloved, the Egg Chameleon quickly pulled its tongue back into its mouth.

"HEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" Dawn screamed in deep fear.

"GULP!" The robot closed its mouth and swallowed its meal.

"DAWN!" Team Sonic cried out.

"Alright, party's over!" Sonic said in rage.

"Let's bash this lizard!" Knuckles said with his fists forward.

Just then, a whole bunch of robots came down from the, surrounding Ash and Team Sonic.

"Oh no! More robots?" Tails said.

"Get rid of these pests while my pet finishes digesting its food." Eggman ordered his minions.

The giant robot then vanished into thin air.

"The robot must have turned invisible." Tails said.

"Sonic, go after Eggman!" He added.

"We'll take care of these tin cans!" Knuckles said.

"You got it! Let's go Ash!" Sonic said while charging his feet.

Ash didn't answer or move for the hedgehog. The last sound that the raven haired boy remembered hearing was the loud gulping sound of the Egg Chameleon swallowing the blue haired coordinator. That sound made Ash's heart stop while tears were coming down the boy's chocolate colored eyes.

"Ash?" Sonic asked as he stopped his feet from running.

The blue rodent turned and saw the heart broken trainer. Sonic could see Pikachu trying to console Piplup, but he wasn't doing too good.

"I know how much Dawn means to you Ash." Sonic said kindly.

"Y-you do?" Ash asked wiping his tears.

"Ya, we can still save her, but we have to hurry or else Eggman will escape." Sonic answered.

"OK! Let's get him!" Ash said as his courage came back.

"Pikachu, get on!" He ordered.

The mouse pokemon nodded and jumped into Ash's chest as his trainer held him by the arm and had his other arm holding Sonic's arm. The blue hedgehog followed the large trail of footprints that the robot was making until they were no more.

**

* * *

Meanwhile in the Egg Chameleon's stomach**

Dawn's POV

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

I was inside the Egg Chameleon's small belly all tied up to the floor with metal shackles. The area was dark green and I couldn't see hardly anything except a black half sphere. My guess was that Eggman was right above from where I was strapped in.

The black sphere opened up and 3 or 4 wires came out and connected themselves to my body.

"W-what's going on?" I asked a little scared.

Suddenly, my body started to get sleepy. I could feel my energy getting drained out of my body as my eyes began to slowly close.

**

* * *

Outside of the Egg Chameleon (5 miles from Pokemon Center)**

"Once this upload is complete, the next phrase of my plan will be proceeding towards schedule." Eggman said.

"I think it's time for a haircut." He smirked as he pressed another button in the eggmobile.

A few seconds later, a little slot opened up in front of the evil doctor as a small mechanical claw came out, holding a piece of blue hair that belonged to the captured girl.

The evil doctor made a evil grin as he was now holding the piece of hair until he heard a familiar voice.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled as he stopped in front of the giant robot with Ash and Pikachu behind him.

"Sonic!" Eggman said.

"GIVE BACK DAWN NOW!" Ash demanded.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu screamed as sparks were coming out of his red cheeks.

"Sorry kid! Even as I speak, all of your girlfriend's memories are being deleted and will be replaced by new memories." Eggman answered.

"WHAT?" Ash gasped.

If Eggman's words were true, Dawn will no longer remember anything. The brunette won't remember Johanna (her mother), her pokemon (especially Piplup), her rivals, dreams, friends, and most importantly Ash.

What made the raven haired boy fear the most were the new memories that Eggman was going to give to the girl. He had a really bad feeling that he was going to turn Dawn into a robot or worse, his own daughter!

"He's lying Ash!" Sonic said as he saw the boy's scared look on his face.

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"I know." Sonic answered.

"I have a plan!" He added.

Sonic whispered his plan to Ash for a few seconds while Eggman was looking at his monitor of how much the upload was completed. The screen said that it was more than 90% done.

"You got that?" Sonic whispered.

"Ya." Ash said.

"Get behind me." He added.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder while sparks were coming out from his cheeks. Eggman saw the cute mouse and began to laugh at it.

"Time for dessert!" Eggman smirked as he made the Egg Chameleon's mouth and releasing its tongue.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"Pika-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" The mouse pokemon screamed as he shot a huge bolt of lightning at the Egg Chameleon.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman screamed in pain while his machine was malfunctioning.

"THAT'S TIGHT!" Sonic said in amazement.

"So that's what Pikachu can do?" He added.

"That's just the beginning." Ash answered.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail..."

"Aim for the horn!" (LOL, Just kidding!)

The mouse stopped the attack and started charging his lightning shaped tail.

"Chuu-Pika!" Pikachu screamed as he smashed his tail at the robot's head.

Since the mouse attacked the left side of the Egg Chameleon's head so hard, the head got ripped out along with part of its tongue. The still fried doctor felt the head of his robot getting pulled out as he now saw his monitor saying 100%. Eggman knew that he no longer needed the coordinator anyone and decided to fly out before the Egg Chameleon exploded along with himself.

"THIS ISN'T THE END!" Eggman yelled at his rivals.

"I'll get you mai boi and your little rat too!" He added before flying off into the sky.

As the evil doctor flew away, Ash and Sonic were seeing him leave before oticing that they needed to do 1 more thing.

"OH NO DAWN!" Ash shouted.

"Ash! Give me a Chaos Emerald, quick!" Sonic ordered.

Ash took his backpack, took the green emerald and gave it to the blue hedgehog.

"Thanks!" Sonic said.

"Here goes everything!" He added before running into the broken robot that could explode at any moment.

Ash now has his crossed hoping if his best friend was alright. His biggest fear now was the if Egg Chameleon exploded. If it exploded now, Sonic and Dawn would be gone and how would he explain this to the rest of the gang?. All of a sudden, Ash's nightmare became a reality.

Ash's POV

I saw the giant robot explode in front of my eyes as I felt tears rolling out of my eyes.

"DAWN! SONIC!" I screamed as if my heart was just stabbed.

While I felt the heat of the burning flames, I fell to my knees and covered my eyes. Already after 10 seconds, my hands were soaking wet from the waterfall of tears that I was making.

"I'm sorry Sonic." I sobbed.

I knew I have failed the blue hedgehog. Tails and Knuckles are going to kill me when they find out what happened to their friend. I can't stop Eggman by myself and aave my world from his robots. The next thing I was thinking about almost made me kill myself.

"I'M SO SORRY DAWN!" I screamed.

I felt like this was the end. I felt like Eggman had won and we lost. I will never see my beloved Dawn again. She was everything to me and now my world is as dark as my broken heart now. I won't be able to see her body or face ever again. I won't be able to hear her screamabout her hair, giggle sweetly at my goofy self, or feel her warm, smooth, skinny body embracing my body.

"PIKAPI!" I heard Pikachu shouting with joy.

I looked up in front of me and I gasped in amazement of what I was seeing. My mood immediately changed from sad to incredibly happy because of what I was seeing with my own 2 eyes.

I saw a smiling blue hedgehog with red and white running shoes holding the girl that I loved so much.

"Surprise!" Sonic said as he gave me Dawn.

"H-HHHO..."

"That's the power of Chaos Control!" Sonic answered my soon to be asked, but answered question.

Suddenly after I got up, I felt Dawn waking up in my arms.

"Dawn?" I whispered.

Her blue shiny eyes that Eggman almost ruined slowly opened, almost blinding me.

"A-Ash?" Dawn whispered.

"DAWN!" I said with joy as I hugged her tightly.

"OH ASH! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Dawn cried in tears of joy.

She hugged me back while crying as I saw Sonic with a smile and a thumbs up and Pikachu smiling next to the hedgehog.

**

* * *

Dr. Eggman's Lab**

"I may have lost the battle, but I still hold the Chaos Emerald and all of the girl's memories!" Eggman said to himself.

"With a piece of her hair, it won't be long before the rest of the emeralds are mine!" He added before laughing evilly while looking at his monitor that was showing a 3-D model of Dawn.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**When Pikachu says, "Pikaka", it stands for Dawn's Japanese name, "Hikari".  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Birth of a Robot Trainer

**I apologize if this chapter is short.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center**

After Tails, Knuckles, and Piplup finished dealing with Eggman's robot minions, they saw Sonic and Ash holding Dawn's hand while she was walking next to her crush and the hedgehog.

"PIPLUP!" The penguin chirped excitedly as he jumped on top of Knuckles, knocking him to the ground.

"That's the 2nd time today!" Knuckles said a little annoyed.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn cried as ran and hugged her pokemon tightly.

"Did you guys see the lightning storm?" Sonic asked.

"Ya!" Tails answered as he went up to Sonic remembering seeing lightning while fighting the robots.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Pikachu did it!" Ash answered.

"Not bad!" Knuckles replied.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded, thanking Knuckles.

"What did Eggman want with Dawn?" Tails asked.

"He said something about Dawn's memories." Sonic answered.

"WHAT?" Dawn and Tails gasped.

"I saw you out cold when I came into the robot. I guess Eggman got what he wanted." He added to the shocked Dawn.

"Let's go to the back where it's quiet so I can scan on Dawn." Tails said.

"Why? I feel fine." Dawn said a little concerned.

"We know, but we don't know what Eggman did to you." Sonic answered.

"You might have a virus or missing memories in there." Tails said.

"That wouldn't be good." Ash said.

"Let's go!" Dawn said as she and the gang went to the back of the building for a checkup.

**

* * *

Dr. Eggman's Lab**

"She is done!" Eggman shouted with joy.

The evil doctor's newest creation looked like a human girl. She had on pink boots with long, black socks over her skinny legs. She wore a really short mini skirt that went down to her hips and a black tank top over it, covering her tiny boobs. Her eyes were close while her long, blue hair was hanging down to her shoulders. Around her neck was a red scarf that was tied up. The last thing she had on was a black charm bracelet around her left wrist. The body was standing lifeless inside a tube like a statue in a museum.

"She looks really beautiful!" Eggman said admiring his newest creation.

"Since her mother and her friends call her Dawn, I shall call my latest creation Mecha Dawn!" He added as he pressed a button, activating his new robot.

The robotic Dawn moved her fingers as she slowly opened her sapphire eyes as the glass tube around her opened up, creating steam as it spread the room.

"Hello Dawn!" Eggman greeted.

"W-Where am I and Who are you?" Mecha Dawn asked.

The doctor was surprised that the robotic Dawn sounded just like the real girl.

"You are in my lab and my name is Dr. Eggman or Dr. Robotnik." Eggman answered.

"I'm your master and you'll obey only me." He added.

"Yes, Master Robotnik!" Dawn said she bow down to her creator.

The doctor smiled at his robot while she started to take her first few steps.

"I need you to help me find 6 of these." Eggman said as he showed Mecha Dawn the red Chaos Emerald.

"No need to worry, I'll find them!" Mecha Dawn said.

"That's my girl!" Eggman said as he gave the robotic girl a pat on the head.

"Before you go, I have some presents for you." He added as he pressed a button, revealing a table that was inside the floor.

The table had a mirror, 2 yellow hair clip ons, and a white beanie hat with a pink pokeball symbol on it.

"My stuff!" Mecha Dawn said with joy as she put in her clip ons and her beanie hat.

"Here you go!" Eggman said as he took Mecha Dawn's right arm and strapped a digital watch to her wrist.

"My poketech!" Mecha Dawn said looking at her watch.

"I installed a special radar for you to find the emeralds and a surprise feature in case someone is trying to hurt you." Eggman said.

"If your copy sees you, destroy her!" He ordered.

"Got it!" Mecha Dawn said.

"Thank you Eggman!" She added in joy as she hugged Eggman before running out of the building really fast.

"Success! With the stuff my robots stole from stores and Mecha Dawn's surprise, Sonic and those dumb kids won't know what hits them until too late!" Eggman said as he watched some of Dawn's memories.

* * *

**What did you think about that? I got the idea after I saw the Sonic anime movie.**

**SonAmy fans, the next chapter will have Amy!  
**

**Please Review and Comment!

* * *

Again, I apologize if this chapter was short. I've been getting some pains in my back.**


	9. Chapter 9: The New Girl

**Hey! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Meanwhile on the road**

"We're rich!" Jessie squealed with joy.

"It's so pretty!" James said looking at what they have found.

Meowth was holding a bright yellow colored diamond that the size of a pokeball. The diamond was glowing so bright that it felt like Meowth was holding a miniature version of the sun.

"What should we do with it?" Meowth asked.

"Give it to me!" A voice said a few feet away.

"Huh?" Team Rocket asked as they turned to see who said that.

The figure that was in front of Team Rocket was Dawn (The twerpette), but something wasn't right. She was all alone without Ash, Brock, or Piplup.

"The Twerpette!"Team Rocket cried.

"Give me the Jewel!" Dawn ordered coldly.

"You have to fight us for it!" Jessie said.

"To make it more interesting, no pokemon!" Dawn said.

"WHAT?" Team Rocket asked in shock.

"Fine!" Jessie accepted Dawn's challenge.

"This will be easy." She added.

Jessie went towards Dawn and she immediately tried to punch the brunette, but missed. Dawn went down and did a roundhouse kick to Jessie, knocking her down.

"When did the twerpette learn how to fight like that?" Meowth asked in shock.

Dawn suddenly started back flipping her way towards James and Meowth and decided to go for James first. She used her long sapphire colored hair as a weapon by whipping her hair at James's face, knocking him down. Dawn grabbed her last target Meowth, making him drop the diamond, and threw him at Jessie's face as she tried to get back up.

"That was too easy." Dawn said as she picked up the yellow diamond and put her beanie hat back on.

Dawn looked at her poketech and saw 2 Chaos Emeralds were on her radar. The watch started to ring and Dawn clicked on a button to answer the call. The screen changed to a monitor that had Eggman on it.

"Did you find one of my emeralds?" Eggman asked his creation.

"Emerald is now mine!" Mecha Dawn said as she showed her master the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Ho ho ho ho! Excellent work Dawn!" Eggman said.

"I have an extra assignment for you." He added.

"What is it Master Robotnik?" Mecha Dawn asked.

"I need a sample of your boyfriend's hair. If you bring a sample, I'll give you your next surprise!" Eggman answered.

"Roger that! I'm heading towards the city!" Mecha Dawn said.

"I'm counting on you!" Eggman said before he signed out.

"Soon my copy, you'll feel true pain and Ash will see who is the real Dawn." Meha Dawn said as she started to run towards the city.

**

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center**

"OK, you're all set Dawn!" Tails said as he finished scanning Dawn for any viruses or corrupted memories.

Everyone was at the training area watching Tails looking at the results of Dawn's brain. He turned off the scanning part of his machine which looked like a razor and was now looking at a his monitor that was about the size of a pokedex.

"Thank you Tails!" Dawn said while laying on a bench near the training field.

"How's our Patient Doctor?" Sonic asked his buddy.

"I don't see any nanobots, viruses, or damages inside Dawn's brain." Tails answered.

"Well that's good news! Right Pikachu?" Ash said looking down at his best buddy.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked with a paw in the air.

"I still don't know what Eggman is planning to do with her memories." Tails said curiously.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Knuckles said standing next to Sonic.

"What should we do now?" Dawn asked as she got up from her resting position to her standing up.

"We should wait til Eggman unleashes his weapon, but while we wait, we should find the other Chaos Emeralds and protect them from evil.

"If that's the case, then we have a lot of training to do!" Ash said.

"Pika." Pikachu squeaked.

"You ready Piplup?" Dawn asked her starter pokemon.

"Piplup!" The penguin pokemon chirped.

"SONIC!" A female voice screamed with joy.

"Who was that?" Ash and Dawn asked wondering who yelled out the hedgehog's name.

As soon as Sonic heard that voice, he began to freak out. Tails and Knuckles knew who was coming while the Echidna smiled.

"Oh Sonic! Your girlfriend's here!" Knuckles smirked.

"Girlfriend?" Ash and Dawn asked in shock.

"OH SONIC!" The girl cried with joy as she came out of the Pokemon Center and embraced the blue hedgehog in her arms.

She looked like she was a hedgehog with pointy ears like Sonic, but her skin color was pink. She had short pink hair with a red headband over her head, emerald colored eyes, and a long, pointy, black nose like the blue hedgehog. She wore white gloves for her hands and 2 yellow ring bracelets over her wrists. She wore a red short dress that went down to her hip and red shoes with white stripes going down for her feet.

"I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" The girl cried in tears of joy.

"L-LLET GO OF ME AMY!" Sonic said getting a little aggravated and trying to break free from the embrace.

"That's Amy Rose. She's an old friend of ours and has a huge crush on Sonic." Tails said to the humans.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu greeted Amy as he and Piplup went up to the future couple.

Amy let go of Sonic, allowing him to get some air while the pink hedgehog was now focus on the 2 animals.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Amy said while petting Pikachu and Piplup.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu moaned in pleasure from the scratching.

"Lup." Piplup said feeling good.

"Looks like Pikachu and Piplup have made a new friend." Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah." Ash responded with a smile.

"You know what Ash?" Dawn asked her crush.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Sonic is kind of like you when he gets around a girl!" Dawn giggled.

"WHAT?" Ash asked in shock.

"You think I try to avoid a girl who loves me?" He asked.

"Well, you're blushing now." Knuckles answered Ash's question.

This made Dawn, Knuckles, and Tails laugh a little while looking at Ash's red face.

"Hello." Amy said after the laughter stopped and Ash's face was back to normal.

"Hello Amy! My name is Dawn and that Piplup is my partner." Dawn said as she shook Amy's hand.

"Nice to meet you Dawn. I like your style and your hair due."Amy said.

"Thank you! I like your headband." Dawn said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum and that Pikachu is my partner." Ash said shaking Amy's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ash." Amy said.

"You're just in time to see us train!" Ash said.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For when we have to fight Eggman again." Dawn answered.

**

* * *

During training**

Ash and Dawn were on each side of the field while practicing some of their moves. Sonic and the gang were sitting on benches, watching the show. As soon as they saw Pikachu using Thunderbolt, their eyes widen in amazement at how the mouse could do that.

"Incredible!" Tails said astounded.

"Now that's power!" Knuckles said in agreement.

The 2 trainers showed their pokemon and their moves to Sonic and the gang until Ash said, "Gible, use Draco Meteor!".

Piplup began freaking out as soon as he saw the shark pokemon charging the attack. The penguin ran inside the center and stood in front of the door. Gible fired the sphere into the air and began to fall towards Dawn.

"DAWN LOOK OUT!" Ash cried.

Dawn was too scared to move as her eyes were now filled with fear. Before the attack hit Dawn,she quickly shielded her face with her arms. With no pokemon protecting her, Dawn knew that the next few seconds will be painful.

"BOOM!"

Dawn's POV

I heard the loud explosion, but didn't feel the blast force or pain. I opened my ocean eyes and saw Piplup in the building, all white.

"Pipluuuuuuuuuppppp." The penguin said weakly.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" A female voice cried.

I turned around and saw Amy in front of her with a big hammer that was as big as her face. The hammer was red and yellow and had a yellow handle.

"Amy?" I asked all confused.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Ash asked.

"Sorry about that!" He replied as he returned Gible and ran to the girls.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Amy saved you!" My crush answered.

"As soon as I saw that energy orb fall towards you, I ran, took out my hammer, and hit it like a baseball." Amy explained.

"But I redirected the orb towards the penguin." She added with a sad look.

"Thanks Amy!" I said with a grin on my face.

"And no need to worry about Piplup. He gets hit by that orb every time." I added with a giggle.

Piplup came out and stood next to me. I grabbed my partner and was now holding him in my warm arms.

**

* * *

After Training**

The whole gang (including Brock) went to the cafeteria for dinner. All the pokemon (except for Pikachu and Piplup) ate outside while everyone else ate inside the building. Ash and Brock were talking to Team Sonic about what they thought about their pokemon. They gave the humans positive responses to their abilities.

Dawn and Amy sat at another table talking about girls stuff. The pink hedgehog was astounded when she saw Dawn's ribbons including the one from Dawn's mother Johanna. Dawn also told Amy about the Grand Festival, what a pokemon coordinator is, and her dream is to be a top coordinator like her mother.

**

* * *

After Dinner**

Everyone got ready for bed and went to their rooms.

"Goodnight Everybody!" Ash said while yawning.

"Goodnight!" The group responded.

Ash let Sonic and Tails sleep in his room, but Sonic slept on the Ash's balcony. Amy slept in Dawn's room on a spare bed that her room had. Knuckles slept while laying behind the Master Emerald that Brock guarded all afternoon.

**

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center**

"Goodnight fake Dawn! Tonight will be the final night of your life before your heart will be crush by me!" Mecha Dawn said coldly while looking at the center as the wind was blowing her long, sapphire colored hair towards the night.

"Ash will be all mine and you're pathetic journey will end tragically!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**I already have the next 3 chapters planned.**

**I hope you will enjoy it when they come.**


	10. Chapter 10: Girl's Time Off

**This one's for the girls! XD**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Unknown Area**

"YOU ARE A JERK DAWN!" Ash screamed with rage.

"I-I'm so sorry Ash." Dawn cried while in heavy tears.

"SORRY? BECAUSE OF YOU, THE WORLD IS NOW EGGMAN'S!" Ash shouted.

"PIKACHU AND PIPLUP, OUR BEST FRIENDS ARE NOW ROBOTS! I THOUGHT YOU CARED FOR THE POKEMON!" He added.

"I-I-I-I Do! What have I done?" Dawn said in sorrow.

"For once, I actually thought that I was in love with you, but now..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed in pain.

The sound made Dawn's heart stop as her world began to black out.

"ASH!" Dawn screamed.

The brunette saw her crush fall lifelessly to the ground. As the tears of sorrow came down harder, Dawn ran to Ash's body and hold it in her arms. She saw the thing that killed Ash and she couldn't believe who did it.

"PIPLUP?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

It was Piplup, but his body was completely different. He was now lack and looked like a robot.

**

* * *

Me: Piplup the Penguinator! (Sonic 3 badnik)**

**Dawn: The Penguinator? That's the dumbest name ever!**

**Me: Don't blame me Dawn! Blame Sega of America for that name.**

**Dawn: Good thing I'm a Nintendo character!**

**Me: And thank god 4kids doesn't do your voice!**

**Both: (Laugh)

* * *

**

"Destroy! Destroy!" Piplup said.

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Piplup, the pokemon that gave her courage, joy, and pride was going to kill her.

"PIPLUP! NO!" Dawn screamed begging for mercy.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

**

* * *

Midnight**

"Dawn! Wake up!" Amy said shaking Dawn.

The brunette woke up instantly and saw the pink hedgehog. She then saw her Piplup sleeping on the left side of the room and sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked her new friend.

"I'm fine." Dawn answered catching her breath.

"I was having a bad dream." She added.

"OK?" Amy said all worried.

Dawn could sense the hedgehog's feelings and gave her a smile.

"No need to worry! I'm fine!" Dawn said.

"OK." Amy said before going back to sleep.

**

* * *

During Breakfast**

All the boys went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Where are Dawn and Amy?" Ash asked the breeder.

"They're in Dawn's room, taking a shower." Brock answered.

"I bet Piplup is tired of those girls!" Ash joked.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Dawn and Amy are probably making Piplup wash their hair with Bubblebeam." Ash answered the fox's question.

"Knowing them, they're going to be in there for an hour." Sonic answered before chomping on a Chili Dog.

"So what are we going to do today?" Knuckles asked.

"We're going to do some more training and look around for more Chaos Emeralds." Ash said.

"Sounds good to me!" Sonic answered.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said as she and Amy went passed the boys and got some food.

Ash and Sonic were staring at their lovers' backs. They were blinded by how shiny and beautiful Dawn and Amy's hair were.

The girls sat next to the boyfriends which made Ash and Sonic blush. Knuckles and Pikachu chuckled a little before going back to their meals.

"So what are we doing today?" Dawn asked.

Ash told the girls their plan for the day while the girls started eating.

"Sounds good." Amy said.

"Amy and I are going to do some shopping today." Dawn responded back.

"We're also going to buy some ice cream after we're done eating." Amy replied.

"That's good!" Brock said.

"Maybe I can find something for the Grand Festival." Dawn said.

"Grand Festival?" Tails asked.

"I'll tell you later." Brock said.

"Let's eat!" Ash said before eating like a pig.

**

* * *

After Breakfast**

The girls went off after they ate and made their way towards the ice cream stand.

"MMMM! Smell the air!" Dawn said as she stopped and began to inhale the warm breeze into her nose while feeling her long, blue hair blow towards her face.

The weather was beautiful with the sun shining down on the city.

"It's gorgeous today!" Amy cried with joy.

"Piplup!" Dawn's pokemon nodded.

Dawn decided to bring Piplup with her to have hum protect his master from Eggman. They knew that he may strike at any time or day.

"Race you 2!" Dawn called before running off.

"Wait up!" Amy cried.

As they made their way towards the stand, they didn't realized that somebody was watching them in a alleyway.

"Perfect! Now's my chance." Mecha Dawn said as she ran towards and into the pokemon center.

**

* * *

Inside the Pokemon Center**

"Hello. I would like to pick up my pokemon please." Mecha Dawn said to Nurse Joy.

"Sure. They're all here!" The nurse said as she gave Dawn's other 5 pokemon to her.

"Thank you! Can I also have a pen?" Mecha Dawn asked.

"Sure!" Nurse Joy said as she gave Dawn a pen.

"Thanks!" Mecha Dawn said as he went to where Brock was.

**

* * *

The Ice Cream Stand**

Dawn and Amy wee sitting at a table with 2 cones of Soft-served ice cream. The pink hedgehog was enjoying her favorite food, but the brunette wasn't.

Dawn was still thinking about the nightmare that she had last night. Amy saw the girl's worried face and became concerned for her new friend.

"You alright Dawn?" Amy asked in a worried voice.

"Huh? Ya." Dawn asked.

"Why you asked?" The brunette asked.

"You're ice cream is melting on the table." Amy said looking at Dawn's cone.

"Oh sorry." Dawn said as she went back to her food.

"I bet you're still thinking about that bad dream that you had last night." Amy said.

Dawn stopped licking her ice cream and had her eyes wide opened.

"What happened in your dream?" Amy asked kindly.

Dawn sighed sadly and told the pink hedgehog her dream. When Dawn was finished, she laid her face down in sadness. Piplup tried to cheer up his trainer while Amy stood there in shock.

"Wow. That's definitely a nightmare." Amy said in shock.

"I'm afraid that it might come true." Dawn whimpered.

"I don't want Ash to get killed because of me!" She added.

"Are you in love with Ash?" Amy asked.

Dawn lifted her head and nodded to Amy.

"Promise you won't tell?" Dawn asked while wiping her tears away.

"Your secret is safe with me my friend." Amy answered kindly.

"If you were in love with my Sonic, I would have smashed you into the ground!" The hedgehog smirked making Dawn laugh.

"Don't worry about Eggman! There's no way Sonic will let him do something that bad!" Amy replied.

"Ya, I guess you're right." Dawn said all relaxed.

"Thanks Amy!" She added.

"Anytime Dawn." Amy said.

**

* * *

Back at the Pokemon Center**

With the help of Brock, Mecha Dawn was inside the real Dawn's room. The breeder helped her go into her room by giving her a spare key. She wrote a note to her love and folded it into a paper airplane.

"I hope Ash will see the real Dawn." Mecha Dawn said as she opened the window.

Since Dawn's room was on the 2nd floor, the robotic Dawn could see Ash training with his pokemon. She threw the paper airplane towards Ash, closed the window, and went to the mirror to fix her hair.

**

* * *

Training Area**

Ash's POV

"Nice job guys!" I said to my pokemon.

"Eggman will think twice before messing with us!" Sonic said cheerfully.

Suddenly, I saw a piece of paper flying down towards me. I grabbed it, unfolded it and read its contents.

**Ash.**

**After you are done, come to my room. I need to tell you something.**

** Dawn**

**P.S: Come alone, but you can bring Pikachu.**

My eyes widen and I let out a huge smile on my face. I had a feeling it was going to be time for Dawn and I to reveal our feelings together. I told Sonic what the paper said and he gave me a smile.

"That's good news Ash!" Sonic said.

"Let's go Pikachu!" I called to my buddy.

He jumped on my shoulder with a squeak of joy before I ran back into the center.

**

* * *

Meanwhile on the Streets**

Normal POV

The girls went in and out of stores with big bags of stuff. They mostly got some sunglasses, perfumes, and cans of hairspray. Most of the hair care products were for Dawn because she wanted to look pretty for the Grand Festival ad for Ash.

"So Amy. How did you meet Sonic?" Dawn asked while walking.

"I first met Sonic after he saved me from Eggman." Amy answered.

"Wow!" Dawn said in amazement.

"Eggman used me as bait to try to get rid of Sonic by sending a robot of my boyfriend to kidnap me." Amy said.

Suddenly the blue penguin spotted a shiny pink object on display at a store that the girls were coming up. Piplup started chirping like crazy, getting the girls' attention.

"Piplup, what's wrong?" Dawn asked I concerned.

Piplup jumped off of Dawn's head and ran towards the glass window where the pink diamond was on display.

"I like your style Piplup." Dawn said.

"We need to buy some jewelry for us!"She added with joy.

After Piplup fell to the ground (anime style), he started to point up at the pink diamond. Dawn and Amy looked up and gasped in amazement.

"Is that one of the Chaos Emeralds?" Dawn asked in shock.

"It is!" Amy answered in excitement.

The girls ran over Piplup as they went into the shop to buy the item.

"Hello!" A guy in a uniform greeted the girls.

"Can we have that pink diamond in the window?" Dawn asked.

"Sure! You're lucky!" The guy said as he went to the window and grabbed the emerald.

"I got it last night!" He added.

"How much is it?" Amy asked.

"1000" The man answered.

"WHAT?" Dawn and Amy gasped.

"But since next week is the Grand Festival, it's free for participating Pokemon coordinators." The man replied.

"Awesome!" Dawn said with joy.

"You're entering the Grand Festival?" The man asked.

"I sure am!" Dawn said excitedly as she showed the owner of the store her ribbons.

"It's yours my friends!" The man said as he put the diamond in a jewelry box and gave it to Dawn.

"Thank you!" Dawn said with joy.

"What are your names?" The man asked.

"I'm Dawn." The brunette answered.

"I'm Amy Rose." The hedgehog responded.

"Well good luck Dawn!" The man said.

"Thank you!" Dawn said.

"Bye!" Amy said as she and Dawn ran back outside and made their way towards the Pokemon Center.

**

* * *

2 Minutes Later: Pokemon Center**

"The boys are going to freak when they see what we found!" Dawn said with a smile while going upstairs with the pink hedgehog.

"I know!" Amy giggled.

"Let's go to my room and try out our new perfume!" Dawn said as as she went to her door.

"OK!"Amy said as Dawn opened the door.

"Ash and Sonic will..OH MY ARCEUS!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD**

**The next chapter will be epic!**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	11. Chapter 11: Round 1: Fight!

**I've been thinking about this chapter for months!**

**The following Key terms:**

**Dawn A = Real Dawn**

**Dawn B = Mecha Dawn**

**

* * *

Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn's POV

What I saw in front of me, made my face turned as white as Sonic's belly. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds because of what I was seeing.

"**ASH IS KISSING A GIRL THAT'S NOT ME?" **I screamed in my head while feeling some tears

What was worse was that the girl looked exactly like me. She had the same hair due, clothes, hat, and even poketech model like me!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed my lungs as I dropped the shopping bags and ran into the room and tackled the girl.

"WHO THE PIKA ARE YOU?" I said in rage while feeling my blood boil.

"How was shopping DeDe?" The imposter smirked while getting back up.

"MY NAME'S NOT..."

"Wait? How do you know that name?" I asked a little scared.

"I'm you! I know all your secrets and weaknesses!" The girl answered.

"WHAT?" Ash and I gasped.

"Once you're out of the picture, Ash will be all mine and you will never see will never see your pokemon again!" The fake Dawn said while gloating.

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" I screamed as I tackled her again.

Normal POV

Ash and Pikachu got out of Dawn's room immediately as soon as the fighting started. The 2 along with Amy and Piplup were watching the 2 Dawn's beating up each other.

"What should we do?" Amy asked all worried.

"Go get Sonic! I'll try to stop them." Ash answered.

"OK!" Amy said as she ran down the stairs.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered as the other Dawn was yanking some hair.

"Use it on her Piplup!" The other Dawn said.

The penguin pokemon was so confused about who the real Dawn was. He was afraid if he hits his real trainer and might hurt her badly.

"Do it now!" Dawn commanded while fightback.

Piplup nodded and shot a beam of exploding bubble at a Dawn and succeeded.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Thanks Piplup!" Dawn said.

"Piplup!" The pokemon chirped.

"Stupid duck." The other Dawn said coldly.

Dawn B got back from the bed, grabbed Dawn A, and threw her into the wall. She then went towards Piplup and kicked the poor pokemon with her pink boots.

Piplup flew right into Knuckles when Amy got back with Team Sonic.

"Not again!" Knuckles said with anger after getting pummeled by Piplup again.

"NO PIPLUP!" Dawn A screamed as she saw her pokemon lying in the hall lifelessly.

"No need to worry! Piplup will be the least of your worries!" Dawn B said before grabbing Dawn A's throat.

"That's when I worry the most!" Dawn A cried.

She was then being strangled by the other Dawn and was holding her to the wall.

"What the heck?" Sonic gasped as he saw 2 Dawns fighting.

"This must be what Eggman created with Dawn's memories!" Tails said while holding his scaner.

"What?" Ash cried.

While the real Dawn was trying to break free, she remembered Amy's story of how she met Sonic. She now knew what she was up against.

"This imposter is a robot?" Dawn asked.

"Yes! It thinks that it's you and wants to get rid of its' copy!" Tails asked.

"Ash, tell Pikachu to use Thunderbolt!" Sonic ordered.

"I can't! He might attack the real Dawn and hurt her more!" Ash answered.

"HELP!" Dawn said while choking.

"Time for a haircut, DeDe!" Dawn B smirked as she made the secret feature of the poketch come out.

A tiny saw blade came out and made the captured Dawn freaked out. She tried to squirm free from Mecha Dawn's hand, but she had her trapped like a Pichu.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded and ran to Dawn with a charged up tail.

"Chuu-Pika!" The rodent screamed as he smashed his tail into the evil Dawn's face.

Dawn B fell on the bed and slowly back up on her feet. Both she and Dawn A were in pretty bad shape. They all had back cuts and bruises on their arms, knees, and faces. Everyone could tell which Dawn was the real one because she was dripping blood on the floor, but one didn't.

"DAWN!" Ash cried as he went to the real Dawn and was holding her weak body.

"Well it looks like I have to run! I was expecting more of a challenge from my lonesome copy!" Mecha Dawn said with an evil grin on her face as she pulled out the yellow diamond out of her black shirt.

"NO WAY!" Everyone gasped except for the tired Dawn..

"Is that a Chaos Emerald?" Ash asked in shock.

"Yes, and it's time to show you what Chaos Control can do!" Mecha Dawn said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt quickly!" Ash commanded.

"Chaos..."

"Pika..."

"Control!"

"Chuuuuuuuuuu!"

As soon as Pikachu fired lightning out of his cheeks, the evil Dawn instantly vanished in a blink of an eye. The attack instead hit and shattered the back window into bits.

"Hey! Where did she go?" Ash asked looking around.

"She must have teleported herself to somewhere else!" Tails answered.

"Good thing she didn't get the other emeralds." Sonic answered.

"Or the Master Emerald." Knuckles replied.

Dawn quickly woke up and saw Ash's face.

"Dawn! OW!" Ash screamed in pain.

Everyone gasped of what Dawn just did. The real brunette just slapped the raven haired boy in the face.

"Why did you do it?" Dawn whimpered as she felt tears coming down her injured face.

"What?" Ash asked while holding his hand on the big hand print on his cheek.

"WHY DID YOU KISS HER?" Dawn screamed with rage.

"I-I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU!" Ash cried in panic mode.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER AND WATCHED HER BEAT ME UP?" Dawn screamed some more.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" Ash said almost in tears.

"WELL YOU DID ASH KETCHUM! YOU BROKEN MY HEART!" Dawn said as she started to cry.

"I n-never want to s-see your face again!" Dawn screamed as she ran out her room, grabbed Piplup and her bag, and ran off crying.

Everyone had their jaws opened (Including Tails, Knuckles, and Pikachu) from what they just saw. Ash felt the most horrible because he just realized that he kissed a robot in front of his girl. He felt like his heart just got ripped out of his chest as he felt the tears fall down the floor.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Ash screamed as his face fell to the bed crying.

* * *

**Ash has some weird issues. He destroys girl's bike and his first kiss is a robot? He's weird.**

**Team Dark will appear in the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	12. Chapter 12: Enter the Shadow

**This is it! The chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**SEGA!**

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm..." Brock paused as soon as he saw Sonic and his friends surrounding their sad raven haired friend.

"What happened?" The breeder asked softly.

"We've lost a friend." Sonic said sadly.

"WHAT? WHO?" Brock gasped.

"Dawn!" Ash answered while wiping his wet face.

**

* * *

Dr. Eggman's Lab**

The evil doctor was working on his newest robot until he heard someone appeared. He saw Mecha Dawn appearing with the power of Chaos Control. She fell on her knees, feeling tired of how much energy she used for Chaos Control.

"Ah, you're back!" Eggman said.

"I'm sorry Master." Mecha Dawn said.

"I tried to get the 2 Chaos Emeralds from my copy, but that rat damaged me." She added.

"At least you got 1 emerald." Eggman said as he grabbed the yellow emerald from Mecha Dawn.

"I also got the boy's hair as you requested!" Mecha Dawn pointed out as she opened her other hand, revealing a piece Ash's hair.

"Aww, Excellent work Dawn!" Eggman said.

"I also took her animals. They're inside these balls." Meha Dawn replied as she gave the pokeballs to the doctor.

"As a reward, I'm going to give you your surprise!" He added.

"What is it?" Mecha Dawn asked in excitement.

"First, go into that tube next to the robot over there." Eggman pointed to the empty tube in the back.

Mecha Dawn followed her master's order and went inside the empty container.

"Now go to sleep and when you wake up, your surprise will be in front of you!" Eggman said as he closed the tube that his robotic girl was in.

"OK. Good night!" Mecha Dawn said with a smile.

While that was happening, a female bat was inside an air vent spying on the doctor.

"What is he planning?" The bat whispered.

**

* * *

Back to the Pokemon Center**

"So that's what the screaming was about." Brock said after hearing the incident.

"I feel like it was all my fault!" Amy said almost in tears.

"The whole shopping trip was my idea and if Dawn and I stayed, she wouldn't be sad." She added.

"It's not your fault Amy, Eggman must have made that Dawn robot to try to weaken our team." Tails said kindly.

"What a cruel trick!" Knuckles said with a little anger.

"I'm going to find Dawn and tell her what really happened!" Ash yelled as he ran towards the door.

"Hold it Ash!" Sonic said as he beat Ash to the door and blocked the exit.

"We don't even know where Dawn might be!" He added.

"Sonic's right, she might be running back to Twinleaf Town!" Brock said as he hold Ash's shoulder to calm the trainer down.

Pikachu noticed something weird going on with the poketech watch that Mecha Dawn had on, but the watch got thrown at the wall when the mouse pokemon used Iron Tail. He saw a green line rircling around the digital screen and had 3 diamond shaped icons flashing.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu squeaked for his trainer.

"Ya Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu pointed at the watch near the wall and Ash grabbed it.

"What is this going to do to help us find Dawn?" Ash asked looking at the radar.

"It looks like a Chaos Emerald radar." Tails said as he was looking at the watch Ash was holding.

Amy perked right up the moment Tails said that.

"That's exactly what we need!" Amy said joyfully.

"Huh?" Everyone gasped.

"Dawn and I found a Chaos Emerald in a jewelry store on the way back here!" Amy snswered.

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped.

"Dawn must still have the Chaos Emerald with her!" Amy replied.

"If she still has it, we better get to her before Eggman, Mecha Dawn, or even Team Rocket does!" Ash said as he strapped the watch to his right wrist.

"Then let's go!" Sonic said.

"Ready Tails, Knuckles?" The hedgehog asked.

"You bet!" Knuckles responded.

"I'm coming too!" Amy said.

"I'll stay here guarding the Master Emerald." Brock said.

"Make lunch for us while you do that!" Ash said before running off with Sonic.

"I will."

**

* * *

Lake Valor**

The 3 pokemon thieves were hiding in a bush, looking at the sad, heart broken, blue haired girl sitting down by the lake.

"I-I can't believe Ash did that in front of me Piplup." Dawn sobbed.

The injured coordinator had her skinny legs in the warm water to wash the blood off of her skin. She had her blue penguin pokemon laying next to her, still out cold. Dawn was still crying her eyes out while she was holding the pink Chaos Emerald in her hands. She pressed the emerald to her small chest as she cried more tears.

"It's all my fault!" Dawn screamed.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald began glowing near Dawn's heart as soon as it got touched by the girl's tears. The brunette opened her wet eyes and began staring at the diamond. It felt like the emerald was saying something to Dawn as it was reviving Piplup.

"Piplup?" Dawn asked as she was seeing a pink aura around her partner.

Piplup then started to move as he began to stand up. He saw a strange black figure standing at the opposite side of the lake before the pokemon was bear hugged by his trainer.

"OH PIPLUP YOUR ALRIGHT!" Dawn shouted with joy as she was squeezing her pokemon in her arms..

**

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the lake**

The black figure was standing on the grassy field watching the girl hugging her pokemon.

He looked like a black hedgehog with spiky, curly hair with red lines. He had dark red eyes, a long, black nose like Sonic's, and some white fur on his chest. Finally, the hedgehog wore white gloves for his hands, yellow ring bracelets on his wrists, and had red and white shoes on his feet.

A robot was with the black hedgehog seeing the cute scene. His metal body was crimson except for his head and had the symbol of Ares (The Greek God of War) on his shoulders. The most important detail the robot had on was his name on his chest. His name was E-123, but his codename was Omega.

"CHAOS EMERALD LOCATED!" Omega said.

"I'm impressed with that girl. I guess she knows how to use Chaos Control." The hedgehog said.

"SENSORS SHOWING THAT THERE ARE 2 HUMANS AND A CAT WORKING FOR EGGMAN ARE HIDING IN A ROBOT BEHIND THE GIRL!" Omega said.

"They must want the Chaos Emerald from her." The hedgehog.

**

* * *

Back to Dawn's side**

"I'm really sorry Piplup." Dawn said as she was calming down still hugging Piplup.

"You're going to be more sorry for what you did to us!" Jessie yelled as her team came out of a bush with a giant Pikachu robot.

"Team Rocket!" Dawn cried with a mean look.

"You are going to pay for what you've done to us!" James yelled.

"WHAT?" Dawn asked.

"You took our jewel from us and beat us up badly!" Jessie answered angrily.

"**That robot of me must have gotten that yellow Chaos Emerald from them!" **Dawn thought.

"We're taking that jewel and Piplup and give them to the boss." Meowth said.

"Hope you are not SHOCK Twerpette!" He smirked as he pressed a button.

The crimson cheeks began releasing sparks of electricity. Dawn was now scared of dying now because if she gets hit by a electric attack, it would be the end of her life.

"FIRE!" Jessie yelled.

Lightning began firing out of the robot's cheeks as Dawn shielded Piplup with her body and closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, Dawn didn't feel any pain from Team Rocket's attack. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she was seeing.

"ANOTHER ROBOT?" Dawn gasped as she saw a red robot protecting her from the attack.

The brunette didn't know whether to be afraid or be thankful towards the robot. When Team Rocket saw their target being blocked, they all gasped.

"Is that one of our robots?" Meowth asked.

"I don't think so." James said.

"Arrgh, it's saving the Twerpette's life!" Jessie screamed.

"And your lives are coming to an end."

"Huh?" Team Rocket gasped as they turned around.

They saw a black hedgehog standing in front of them with a grey diamond similar to what Dawn was holding.

"Who are you? This is private property!" Jessie asked with rage.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog!" The hedgehog said coldly.

"And you 3 are going straight to hell!" He added as his eyes and his hair began to glow bright red.

"WHAT?" The team cried in fear.

"Farewell!" Shadow said as he was absorbing some energy.

"CHAOS...BLAST!"

The black hedgehog released a deadly explosion that sent Team Rocket flying through the glass window, and destroying the robot.

**

* * *

Meanwhile on the road**

"According to this radar, we should be near Dawn in a few minutes." Ash said looking at the watch.

"That's great!" Tails said.

"But there's another Chaos Emerald right near her and..."

"**BOOM!"**

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Whatever it was, It's smoking now." Amy said looking up at he smoky sky.

"It smells like it's close." Sonic said.

Suddenly, the raven haired trainer had a bad feeling.

"Oh no Dawn!" Ash cried.

He then started to run as he passed the group.

**

* * *

Back to the lake**

As Team Rocket went back to shore, they were stopped by Omega. To make it worse, Dawn and her Piplup were standing next to the robot giving mean looks at the villains.

"INTRUDERS MUST BE ELIMINATED! ACTIVATING GUNTURRETS!" Omega said.

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped.

Omega's hands changed into machine gun turrets, aiming them at Team Rocket.

"LOCK ON, FIRE!" Omega said before firing.

While Dawn was holding her ears (same with Piplup), Team Rocket were swimming for their live, away from the killing machine. Once the team was long gone, Omega stopped firing his guns.

"FEMALE RESCUE MISSION COMPLETE!" Omega said as his hands turned back to normal.

"Thank you so much Mr. Robot!" Dawn said.

Shadow came out of the destroyed Pikachu robot and went towards the bruneete to see if she really had the Chaos Emerald.

"Dawn!" A familiar male voice called out.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy Team Dark's debut! You will see Rogue in action next chapter!**

**Sadly, that it will have to be next week because I'm going to Canada tomorrow! I'm going to Niagara Falls for a little vacation. I'm not bringing my laptop, but taking my Dad's small laptop with me. You will see the next chapter next week.**

**

* * *

Please Review and Comment!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Sorry

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait. I'm still experiencing a sad event I had last week. My 16 year old dog died.**

**

* * *

Anyway, Roll em!**

* * *

"Dawn! You're okay!" Ash cried as he ran towards the brunette.

"INTRUDER DETECTED" Omega said as he scanned Ash.

"GUN TURRENTS ARE ONLINE" He added as his hands turned to his machines.

Dawn quickly blocked the robots target as soon as she saw the robot was going to attack Ash. Ash saw this and freaked out. If that robot hurt Dawn, he would never get over it.

"DAWN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Ash ordered.

"Mr. Robot! Please don't hurt my friend Ash!" Dawn said with her arms stretching out as a shield.

"FEMALE BLOCKING FRIEND. OBERT MISSION." Omega said switching back to his hands.

Dawn made a sigh of relief while Ash and the gang went up to the brunette.

"Hey Shadow! Long time no see." Sonic greeted his black hedgehog ally.

"Oh great." Shadow groaned.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life-form!" The hedgehog said.

"Ultimate..."

"Life-form?" Ash and Dawn whispered.

"You were lucky that we saved you little girl." Shadow said, making Dawn gasped.

"Keep that Chaos Emerald and yourself safe because your boyfriend or myself might not be able to save you next time!" he added before leaving.

"Wait Shadow!" Sonic said, stopping his allies.

"If you're looking for the Chaos Emeralds, come join our team." He added.

"I do things alone. I'm not doing your scavenger hunt with your fan club. I'm finding them without you or your friends."

"C'mon Shadow!" Dawn said.

Shadow turned to see Dawn, but gasped suddenly. He saw a girl similar to Dawn, but she had yellow hair and was wearing blue clothes.

"Save this world. Protect us!" The girl said.

"Maria?" Shadow called.

"Who's Maria?" The girl asked as she turned back into Dawn.

Suddenly, Shadow fell on his knees, holding his head in pain.

"Are you alright Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Without a answer, the black hedgehog got up, and ran/skated away with Omega.

"I guess so." Ash answered.

"We'll see him again soon." Sonic said.

"I hope so. It looks like he has a Chaos Emerald." Dawn said.

"Ya. He did." Knuckles said.

"Guys? I think it's time for me to tell Dawn what happened with that Dawn robot and I." Ash said.

"OK Ash. We'll be in the forest." Sonic said.

Sonic and his pals went back to the forest as they let Ash ad Dawn talked to each other.

* * *

Ash's POV

"I'm really sorry that I broke your heart Dawn, but I didn't kiss the robot." I said.

Dawn rose her head up, looking at me.

"She called me up to your room and she trucked me into a kiss." I explained.

"How was she able to enter my room?" Dawn asked me while holding Piplup in her arms.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Maybe Brock gave her a spare key." I guessed.

"What did the robot say?" Dawn asked.

"I entered your room and this is what happened." I said before explaining the flashback.

**

* * *

Flashback**

"Hey Ash!" Mecha Dawn said.

"Hey Dawn. Where's Amy?" I asked.

"She's having such a great time, I let her spend some time with Piplup." Mecha Dawn answered.

"I'm sure she'll protect Piplup with that hammer of hers." She added.

"Ya." I giggled.

"I'm a little worried about Eggman's next move." Mecha Dawn said with fear in her eyes.

"No need to worry Dawn. Sonic and his friends will stop him." I said kindly.

"I know, but that's the part that I'm not worried about." Mecha Dawn said.

"I think Eggman now knows my deepest, darkest secret." She added.

"I thought you got over people calling you DeDe." I said.

"No. No! Not that." Mecha Dawn said.

"My other secret." She added.

"What is it then? You can tell me." I said as I sat down ext to her.

"I L-lov-lov..."

"What?" I asked.

"I love you Ash Ketchum!" Mecha Dawn said with a red face as she grabbed my head and gave me a kiss.

End of Flashback

* * *

"The next thing I knew was when you and Amy came back." I finished.

"I'm really sorry Dawn." I said almost in tears.

"This that what really happened Ash?" The real Dawn asked me.

I nodded in response.

"Pikapi." Pikachu said sadly.

"I'm sorry too." I heard Dawn said.

"I know something that will cheer you up." She added with a smile.

**

* * *

Back to Sonic and his friends**

"I wonder what's happening over there." Amy said.

"I haven't heard Dawn yell late." Sonic said.

"That's good." Knuckles said.

Suddenly, the team heard the pokemon cheering for joy. Sonic and the ran out of their hiding spots and gasped at what they were seeing.

"Jackpot." Sonic whispered.

"Awww, so cute!" Amy whispered.

What the team saw was definitely romantic. Ash and Dawn were having their 1st real kiss together.

"I guess they forgive each other." Knuckles said.

"Soon, we'll have our 1st kiss like that Sonic." Amy said sweetly at her crush.

"No way." Sonic responded.

While the trainers were fighting with their tongues and making moaning noises, the 3 Chaos Emeralds began glowing in their bags.

"Uh oh. It looks like Chaos Control is going to happen again!" Tails cried.

"What?" Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles gasped.

Seconds later, white light appeared and began spreading, swallowing Ash, Dawn, and their pokemon. The couple didn't noticed the light because they were still feeling each others mouths. Sonic and the gang had to cover their eyes from the blinding light, but a few seconds later, the light disappeared.

"Ash, Dawn!" Sonic yelled as he now saw his new friends somehow disappeared.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

**

* * *

I've decided to have the deadline for my Chao name contest for August 15, 20010. The chao s going to e like Misty's Togepi or Brock's Happiny.**

**So please send in more names!**


	14. Chapter 14: Honeymoon

**Okay! This chapter features the winning name of my Chao Name Contest!**

**The name ideas that I've received were great name. Sadly, I could only choose 1 name.**

**

* * *

Enjoy the Chapter!**

**

* * *

Unknown Area**

As the new couple finally departed, they opened their eyes and both saw themselves smiling at each other.

"I've been waiting for that ever since I started to notice you." Dawn said sweetly.

"Me too." Ash responded.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried, waking up the couple.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Pika!" The mouse pokemon pointed at the area.

* * *

Ash's POV

Dawn and I got up and gasped at the area. We were in a beautiful grass with palm trees a nice view of the ocean. I saw a little pond behind from where we were sitting and kissing.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked in a astounding mood.

"I don't know." I answered in amazement.

"Wherever we are, it's beautiful here!" Dawn said while smelling the fresh air.

* * *

Dawn's POV

I took a moment feeling the wind blowing my smooth and beautiful hair. Suddenly, I felt someone nudging my left boot.

"Piplup. Stop that!" I said.

"Piplup?" My partner chirped.

I saw my pokemon a few feet from me after I turned my head. I blinked my eyes in confusion, wondering who was nudging me. I looked down and saw who was doing it.

"AHH!" I screamed.

* * *

Normal POV

"Dawn!" Ash cried, running towards his crush.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" Dawn cried in a mother's voice.

Dawn had a huge grin on her face while looking at a cute creature that she was holding in her hands. The creature was cyan (bright blue) with some yellow on top of its head with a yellow ball. He had the same colored eyes as Dawn and it had tiny, pink wings.

"What is that?" Ash asked with a smile.

He took out his pokedex, but the device read that the baby creature wasn't a pokemon.

"Not a Pokemon?" Ash said.

"That means that thing is a creature from Sonic's world!" He cried.

While Pikachu was playing in the grass, he touched some kind of robot that looked like the creature Dawn was holding.

"Welcome to the Chao Garden!" The robot said as it flew around Ash and Dawn.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Omochao! The creature that girl is holding is called a Chao." The blue robot with a propeller said.

**

* * *

Back to Dawn**

Dawn's POV

While I was watching the Chao that was in my hands, I heard it say a word.

"Mama!" It said.

With that one word, my eyes were now tearing up with tears of joy.

"I-I love you!" Dawn sobbed with joy as she hugged the Chao to her face.

Suddenly, a bunch of other Chaos appeared and went to Dawn. The coordinator saw them and wanted to hug them all to death, but Pikachu and Piplup came over to play with the adorable creatures.

**

* * *

10 Minutes of Playtime Later**

"They're all so cute!" Ash said petting a Chao.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Dawn laughed while be cuddled by a bunch of Chaos.

After a few seconds, the blunette got up while holding the same Chao that called her "Mama!". Suddenly, the blue haired coordinator heard something coming from the Chao's stomach and let out a gile.

"I think somebody's hungry!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Go get some fruit from a palm tree." Omochao said while flying in front of Dawn.

Ash heard this and ran to a palm tree, took a piece of fruit, and went to Dawn.

"Thanks Ash!" Dawn said as she took the fruit from Ash.

She held the fruit in front of the Chao and watched it eat it like it was cake.

Ash saw that Dawn was now as happy as ever because of her new friend. From the sweet, huge smile on her face, Ash knew that this was paradise to his girlfriend. Suddenly, Ash felt his stomach and Dawn's rumbling at the same time. They both blushed and giggled at each other in embarrasment.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked.

"Ya." Dawn giggled.

The blunette looked back down at her aby friend and had an idea.

"Hey Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Can we keep this Chao? Please!" Dawn asked.

"I don't see why not." Ash answered.

"Is that alright with you?" The coordinator asked the Chao.

The Chao answered by making happy noises.

"Awesome!" Dawn responded cheerfully.

"Go get some more fruit while I think of a way back to Lake Valor." Ash ordered.

Dawn nodded and collected food for her new friend while Ash stood there thinking.

**

* * *

2 Minutes Later**

"I've got it!" Ash cried as he went to his bag.

"Got what Ash?" Dawn asked as she came back with Piplup on top of her head.

"How we're leaving." Ash answered as he was now holding a Chaos Emerald.

"Do you still have the Chaos Emerald?" The raven haired boy asked Dawn.

"Yep." Dawn nodded, taking the emerald from her pocket.

"Why do we need them?" She asked.

"Remember what Sonic said about Chaos Control?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah! We can teleport ourselves out of here!" Dawn remembered.

"That's right!" Ash said.

"On the count of 3, we're going to take a step towards each other, making the emeralds touch each other while we yell, "Chaos Control!".He xplained.

"OK! I'm ready!" Dawn said while holding the Chao in one arm and the pink Chaos Emerald in her other hand.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

"Chaos Control!" The couple cried as a flash of light appeared.

The light ripped a hole in the atomsphere as it created a portal.

"Wow!" The couple said in amazement.

"We did that?" Dawn asked.

"Ya!" Ash answered.

"I'll go in first. You ready Pikachu?" He said to his buddy on his shoulder.

"Pika." The rodent nodded.

"Let's go!" Ash cried as he went into the spinning, white portal.

"Ready guys?" Dawn asked.

Piplup and the Chao nodded in response.

"Here we go!" Dawn cried before going into the portal.

**

* * *

Back with Sonic and the gang**

"I hope they're alright." Tails said waiting for something.

"I'm sure they're fine. They have Pikachu and Piplup with them." Sonic replied.

Right after, the blue hedgehog said that, Ash and Dawn instantly appeared out of nowhere and fell on their butts.

"Guys!" Sonic said going up to the new couple.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Somehow, we got sent to a Chao Garden." Ash answered.

"What?" Sonic and Tails gasped.

"Lucky!" Amy said.

"hmmm. I don't remember a red pillow being here." Dawn said wiggling her butt on the pillow.

"It's pretty comfortable!" She added while bouncing her bum up and down.

"That's not a pillow. That's Knuckles!" Tails cried.

Dawn's eyes widen completely and she quickly got off the red Echidna. She said, "I'm sorry." a bunch of times while Knuckles was getting back up. Luckily, Dawn didn't flatten any bones on the Echidna.

"Anyway..." Ash continued.

"I thought of using Chaos Control to get us back and it worked!" Ash said.

"Wow!" Team Sonic said in amazement.

"I'm impressed Ash!" Knuckles said.

"And we brought somebody from the Chao Garden." Dawn said as she showed the group her new friend.

"A Chao?" Team Sonic gasped.

"It's so cute!" Amy squealed.

"I just came up with a name for it!" Dawn said.

"What is its name?" Ash asked.

"I have decided to name it Speedy!" Dawn answered.

* * *

**There you go!**

**The winner is Sonicguy001 for the Chao name Speedy!**

**

* * *

Thank you all for your name ideas! It was pretty difficult tochoose a perfect name, but I picked Speedy because I'm going to make him have speed powers and I haven't decided what gender it'll be.**

**

* * *

2nd Place: Cosmo (Sonicfan8672)**

**3rd Place: Sha-Chao (PerfectPheonix)**

**

* * *

**

Please Review and Comment!

**

* * *

Congratulations Sonicguy001!**


	15. Chapter 15: Amy SMASH!

**OK! I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a ton of family issues, but most of them are resolved.**

**I'll try to update either weekly or monthly.**

**

* * *

Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Speedy... I like it!" Sonic responded towards Dawn's new friend.

"It's so cute!" Amy cried.

"Ya." Dawn giggled.

"Let's head back to the city. I'm hungry!" Ash said as his stomach started growling.

Suddenly, another growl was heard, but it wasn't coming from the raven haired boy. The coordinator looked down as she felt her cheeks burning up in embarrassment. The sound was coming from her stomach.

"Looks like I'm hungry too." Dawn said in embarrassment.

**

* * *

Back on the road**

While the gang were heading back to the city, the baby Chao was sitting comfortable in Dawn's arms, making happy noises. Pikachu and Piplup were watching it while their trainers were walking along with Sonic and his friends.

"So Sonic?" Ash asked.

"Ya?" The hedgehog responded.

"How do you know Shadow?" The boy wondered.

The hedgehog told the trainers how he met the black hedgehog. He told them about the time when he got framed for crimes that Shadow did and was sent to a high secure prison island. Amy then saved him and then they had to stop Eggman and Shadow in space before they blew up their world from a laser cannon that was built by Gerald Robotnik. (Eggman's Grandfather) They then learned that Shadow was the military's top secret weapon.

Once Sonic was finished, the trainers had their mouths opened wide. They were amazed at what the blue hedgehog just said.

"Wow!" Dawn said in shock.

"Eggman has a grandfather?" Ash asked.

"Pika?" Pikachu squeaked.

"Yep. You shouldn't worry about Shadow. He's on our side." Sonic responded.

"You sure?" Ash replied.

"Yes. After all, he's pretty strong. He once destroyed a whole alien race." The hedgehog answered.

"WHAT?" Ash and Dawn gasped.

Suddenly, the blunette remembered something odd about the black hedgehog. She heard Shadow calling her Maria. The coordinator was so deep in her thoughts that she made Speedy fall, but it flapped its wings to fly up to Dawn's face. The shocked girl returned back to normal when she saw her new baby flying in front of her face.

"Speedy! You're flying!" Dawn said with a smile.

"Mama?" The chao wondered.

"I'm alright! No need to worry." The coordinator responded.

"What were you thinking about?" Ash asked.

Dawn turned to her crush and was about to answer his question until Tails cried out.

"LOOK OUT!" The fox cried.

A pair of giant white gloves came out of the nearby bushes and grabbed Pikachu and Piplup while everyone else evaded the hands.

"Huh?" The couple wondered, looking around for their pokemon.

"Eggman! Come out here and show yourself!" Sonic called out.

"HAHAHAHA!" A familiar group of thieves laughed.

"Hey wait! That's not Eggman!" The blue hedgehog said.

"Right you are!" A voice cried.

A giant robot rose out of the bushes, making itself visible. Everyone gasped at the sight of the robot's design. Almost the whole body was blue except for the belly and front of the ears. The ears were pointy and was as white as the stomach. The machine had spiky blue hair that went back a little and the feet were wearing white socks with red and white running shoes.

"That robot looks a lot like you Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" said Jessie.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." James said

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" said a talking cat pokemon with a yellow jewel on his forehead.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Everything is worse, you're putting me to sleep." Sonic replied while laying on his side.

"HEY! YOU RUINED OUR MOTTO YOU RAT!" Jessie screamed.

"1st, I heard your lame motto and 2nd, I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic said.

"LAME?" Team Rocket cried.

"WE'VE WORKED HARD ON IT!" James shouted.

"Well you guys need to rewrite a new one, or better yet, don't do 1 at one." Sonic responded.

"Who are these clowns?" Amy wondered.

"They're Team Rocket." Ash answered.

"They have been trying to steal our pokemon for a long time." Dawn replied.

"And if your annoying boyfriend didn't interrupted us, you would have found out a few seconds ago." Jessie said in rage.

Amy burst into flames of rage after she heard what what Jessie said. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles had to step back a little because they knew what was going go down. As Jessie continued insulting the blue hedgehog, the rage of Amy grew. Ash and Dawn could feel the heat coming from Amy and began being concerned.

"What's wrong with Amy?" Dawn asked.

"You're going to find out in a second." Knuckles answered.

"Stay back!" He ordered.

"Why don't you go home and..." Jessie stopped when James had to cover her mouth with his hand.

"SHE'S JUST KIDDING LITTLE RAT!" James apologized to Amy.

The apology wasn't accepted by the pink hedgehog. She took out her hand and summoned a hammer out from nowhere. Ash recognized the hammer because it was the same hammer that Amy used when she saved Dawn from Gible's Draco Meteor.

"W-WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" James freaked out.

"HOW DID SHE MAKE THAT HAMMER APPEAR?" Meowth cried.

"MMPHMMPH..." Jessie mumbled before breaking free from Jame's grip on her lips.

"Even if she attacks us, we'll be protected by this strong glass window." She stated clearly.

The statement became a complete lie as the team heard the "solid" window being shattered by a flying hammer. The weapon barely missed Team Rocket as it crashed into the back wall like a dart sticking on a target board.

"THAT LITTLE BRAT'S GOT AIM!" Meowth said, looking at Amy's hammer.

"Let's see her get it back from us." Jessie said.

Unfortunately, Jessie was wrong again when everyone saw Amy summon another hammer magically.

"HOW MANY HAMMERS DOES SHE HAVE?" James screamed.

Without hesitation, Amy charged towards the giant robot version of her crush. Once she was close enough, she leaped into the air and landed onto the robot's long black nose. Since the nose was at the level where the broken window was, Team Rocket started to panic. They could feel the fire burning in the pink hedgehog's soul as she was angrily staring at them.

"Be careful Amy!" Sonic yelled.

"Should we stop her?" Ash asked.

"It's too late!" Knuckles answered.

"Why?" Dawn questioned with a little worry.

"When Amy gets mad, it's hard to calm her down." He replied.

"GO EASY ON THEM AMY!" The blunette shouted.

"FOR THE POKEMON'S SAKE!" Ash stated.

"Please don't hurt us rat." James said to the animal

"We...are...NOT...RATS!" Amy screamed in deep rage

In a heartbeat, the pink hedgehog slam her massive hammer down at the controls of the sonic robot. The control panel that laid in front of Team Rocket began to short circuit while the team crawled to the back wall in fear. While the robot's eyes were starting to fill up with smoke, everyone outside were standing in silence, watching the carnage their friend was making.

"I actually feel sorry for those guys." Knuckles said with a smile.

"Y-ya." Dawn said in disbelief.

"**That girl's got spunk." **She said in her thoughts.

Suddenly, the coordinator remembered a bad move that she made on Sonic 2 nights ago.

"**I hope Amy doesn't find about that kiss I gave Sonic 2 nights ago! Otherwise, she will pound me to next week!" **

* * *

Ash's POV

"**Arceus Damn! Note to self, Never anger a girl like Amy." **My brain recorded the actions of the pink hedgehog.

That girl made me remembered all the times I got beat up by Misty, but those were like beatings that a little kid would do compared to what Amy was doing to Team Rocket. Once all this was over, I'm not sure whether to thank the pink hedgehog or run away from her like Sonic. I turned to Dawn and I noticed that her face was red.

"Dawn?" I called as I laid my left hand on her right shoulder.

The coordinator immediately jumped back to reality, startling myself in the process. Her cute face came in contact with mine and I could tell from her eyes what she was going to ask.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Momma?" Speedy wondered as he flew near his mother's face.

"Oh n-nothing." Dawn answered.

"We should free Pikachu and Piplup while Team Rocket is distracted." She pointed out

"Leave it to us." Knuckles said.

As the red echidna started to walk towards the sonic robot, the face began to explode to pieces.

"BOOOOOOM!"

Dawn immediately grab her new Chao friend and shielded him from the explosion while Ash shielded his girlfriend. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles covered their faces with their arms as everyone heard Team Rocket screaming, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Along with that, they also heard a female scream that sounded familiar to the blue hedgehog. The smoke cleared and the answer was revealed in the clouds.

"AMY!" Sonic cried.

Without a word, the blue hedgehog ran off like light speed towards the city where Amy was descending.

"Those 2 were made for each other." Knuckles chuckled.

"Should we follow him?" I asked as I separated Dawn from my arms.

"We'll see them in in a bit." Tails answered.

"Now what was I about to do?" The red echidna said sarcastic while looking at the now headless sonic robot.

"Oh I remember."

Ash, Dawn, and Tails watched as the guardian of the Master Emerald ran to the left hand (the hand that is holding Pikachu captive) and did a shoryuken to its arm. The spikes on Knuckle's gloves pierced through the metal material of the arm, exposing the wires of the machine. Sparks were spewing out as the giant hand fell to the ground. The fingers were stretched out, allowing my buddy to run to me.

"Pikachu!" I called as I ran a little.

* * *

Dawn's POV

Once Knuckles did the same process with the other hand, I ran towards my partner for a embrace.

"Piplup!" I cried.

I stopped near Ash and Piplup came running to me. Chirping happily, the penguin pokemon leap into my arms as I gave him a hug that was as hard as Ash's hug to Pikachu was. We gave the red echidna for helping us save our pokemon.

"Not a problem." Knuckles responded.

Suddenly, a growl began rumbling and it sounded like it was coming from someone's stomach. I turned to my boyfriend and I started giggling because of how red his face was. I knew exactly where the sound was coming from.

"Looks like somebody's hungry." I smirked.

Ash responded by giggling nervously a little.

"Come on! I'll race ya to the park." I said as I got back on my feet.

The raven haired boy accepted my challenge as we made the starting line be the back of Team Rocket's machine. Pikachu came to my left side and his trainer came to my right side. I laid Piplup down on the ground and he ran towards Pikachu's side while Ash and I leaned forward with our feet out a little.

* * *

Ash's POV

"On your mark!" Dawn said.

"Get set!"

With my eyes set on the road ahead of us, I suddenly saw Speedy already starting the race and was flying pretty fast. Compared to my knowledge of Pokemon, Speedy was going as fast as a Pidgeot. That's almost as fast as Sonic running.

"Speedy!" I called out.

"Speedy?" Dawn questioned.

"You're just trying to delay my victory." She replied.

"No look!" I pointed ahead.

As soon as Dawn saw her Chao friend, she immediately ran, starting the race.

"HEY SPEEDY! WAIT UP!" Dawn cried.

"DAWN! SLOW DOWN!" I shouted, chasing her down.

"Pi-Pi!" Pikachu called out to Speedy.

"We're right behind you guys!" Tails said as he ran along with Knuckles.

The race was on and with a new racer joining our team, I say that Dawn had finally found a worthy opponent. That opponent was Speedy the Chao.**  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	16. Chapter 16: Future Warning

**While I was doing this chapter, I saw the worst thing I ever seen and read online.**

**Sonichu! (shudders)  
**

**If anyone doesn't know, Sonichu is a horrible Pokemon/Sonic web crossover web comic created by a guy named Chris Chan.**

* * *

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**City Rooftops**

Unknown POV

"According to that brown haired girl in the Hoenn region, the 2 halves of the Overlord are in this city." My friend said.

I turned to my female companion and nodded at her. She was a purple cat with golden eyes and a white mouth. She was wearing red high heeled shoes on her feet and she wore white gloves for her hands. Both the gloves and the shoes had fuzzy linings. A purple and gold necklace with magneta was hanging around the cat's neck. Her fur above her head was tied up in a ponytail and she had a long tail. The last thing my companion had was a jewel like red orb on her forehead.

"I hope we're not too late Blaze." I said.

"For the sake of the future and Arceus, the Mecha Overlord must be stop!"

"I'll start searching for them at the north side of the city!" Blaze said.

"I'll take this part of the city." I replied.

Blaze nodded and started to run along the rooftops to the north side of the city. As for me, I got the south side. Since the two halves of the Mecha Overlord were duplicates of two normal kids, I decided to go look in the park first.

**The Park**

"No sign of them here." I said to my self, looking down at the park from the rooftops.

"HAHAHAHA! THIS IS FUN!"

"Huh?"

I turned to the right side of the park and saw a beautiful sight. A little girl was playing in a sandbox with a small creature. Not only that, but I saw a bunch of small children playing on the swings, seesaw, and the monkey bars with different monsters. The thing that really touched my heart were the noises that the children were making while playing. The sounds of happy laughter spread throughout the park and it felt like listening to heaven. I gazed up at the sapphire sky and felt the warm, calm breeze blow through my fur. Compared to what the future was going to be, this time period felt peaceful.

Unfortunately, the peace was interrupted for me by a seagull dropping poo at me.

"EWWW!" I cried.

I wiped the poo out of my head and saw something falling from the sky. It was coming down fast and was going to crash in the park in a few seconds. Suddenly, something came by and caught the fallen object in a split second. Once the figure stopped, I instantly knew who it was. It was so obvious identifying who the figure was just by looking at his red shoes and blue quills.

"Sonic?" I gasped.

"LOOK MOMMY! A CUTE POKEMON!" A girl yelled, pointing at the blue hedgehog.

"CATCH IT FOR ME!" Another kid said to his parents.

The hedgehog heard what the children wanted and ran out of the park like light-speed. With my Psychokinesis, I followed my blue friend by flight. He led me all the way back to the building with the large red P in front of it.

"What's Sonic doing?" I wondered as I landed on top of the "P" building.

**Pokemon Center: Knuckles' Room**

Normal POV

"All clean and shiny!" Brock said with a smile.

"Hope Knuckles will appreciate how much I cleaned the Master Emerald." He added gently rubbing the huge diamond.

Since the breeder left the door open in case the gang came back, they would know where he was. In a split second, Sonic came in sight as he stopped instantly in front of the red echidna's room. The breeder got startled by the hedgehog's sudden appearance and almost kicked the Master Emerald into pieces as he fell on to the wooden floor. Sonic saw the breeder and went up to him with Amy in his arms.

"Hey." Sonic greeted.

"Don't scare me like that!" Brock responded as he got back up.

"Sorry! Can you give me a hand?" The hedgehog replied.

The breeder saw the pink unconscious hedgehog and got her out of Sonic's hands. He brought her on to one of the beds while Sonic told him what happened back at the lake.

"Where's Ash? Is Dawn alright?" Brock asked.

"Dawn's better now. She and Ash are with Tails and Knuckles and they will be here in a little bit." Sonic answered.

"We saw them kiss!" The hedgehog mentioned.

"Ash and Dawn were kissing?" Brock gasped.

"Yep!" Sonic nodded.

"**Why does ash get the girls and not me?" **Brock cried in his head.

The breeder had a feeling that Ash and Dawn would be a couple. Ever since the campfire that they had with Dawn's contest rival Nando, the two young trainers have had some moments together. They even had a loy of similarities between each other. Brock realized if Ash could get a girl, he can get one as well.

"Anyway, I'm going to go wait for them." Sonic said.

Before Brock could even respond, the blue hedgehog rushed off to wait for the rest of the gang to return.

**Outside the Pokemon Center**

Sonic stood front of the Pokemon Center, waiting for Tails and Knuckles to come back with the new couple. He looked out into the distance, but he couldn't spot them. As the hedgehog was waiting, he started to think about the mission. So far, the good guys had collected 4 of the Chaos Emeralds, but Eggman must have 1 or 2 Chaos Emeralds. With Mecha Dawn running around, there was a possibility that she found the rest. If that was true, Eggman's next target would be Ash and the group.

"Hope Eggman doesn't have the remaining 2 emeralds yet." Sonic said to himself.

The rodent turned around in boredom and saw a familiar figure standing on top of a building. All he saw was a spiky gray furred hedgehog, but knew exactly who he was.

"HEY SILVER!" Sonic called out to his friend.

Silver heard Sonic's voice and responded by jumping down to him. With his psychic powers, he slowly descended down to solid ground as Sonic came to him.

"Long tome no see!" Sonic greeted.

"You too!" Silver said.

"What brings you here?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"Blaze and I were called by the god if this world to prevent an evil overlord from being born in the future." Silver answered.

"Huh?" Sonic wondered.

"In a month, this planet will be conquered by a powerful Overlord. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, it has managed to enslaved an entire region in about a week." Silver explained.

"How did you go back in time?" Sonic asked.

"With these!" Silver answered, as he revealed 6 different colored gems.

The blue hedgehog's green eyes immediately popped out of his sockets when he saw the gems. The gems were kind of similar to the Chaos Emeralds, but they had different abilities than the emeralds. They had the power of time within them.

"The Time Stones!" Sonic cried.

The blue hedgehog remembered his first encounter with the mystical stones. When he was young, Sonic prevented Dr. Eggman from obtaining the Time Stones from using them from conquering a small planet that was chained to a mountain. It was also the adventure where the evil scientist sent Metal Sonic to kidnap Amy Rose and kill the real Sonic.

"Blaze and I got information from a girl from the Hoenn region that the evil ruler came from this region Sinnoh." Silver said.

"Why are you guys here a month?" Sonic asked.

"The girl said that the beast was fused by 2 machines. The problem is that the robots are disguise as two human children." Silver responded.

"So if the robots are scrambled, the future of this world.

"Sounds pretty simple!" He replied with a smile of determination.

"It's not." Silver said sadly.

"The robots have creatures known as Pokemon. There's a male robot and a female robot. The boy robot has a electric mouse pokemon and the girl robot has a blue penguin pokemon." He e stated.

Before Sonic could think about the pokemon, a small creature flew in front of him and Silver. When the blue hedgehog glanced at the baby creature, he knew who it was.

"Whats up Speedy?" Sonic greeted Dawn's chao friend.

"You know this Chao?" Silver asked.

"SONIC!"

The hedgehogs turned to the direction where the entrance to the city was and saw the rest of Sonic's gang.

"PIKA!"

"HEY SONIC!" Ash called out as he and the group came closer.

"SPEEDY!" Dawn called out to her baby friend.

"HEY GU..."

Sonic's greetings got interrupted by Silver covering his view. The future hedgehog pulled his hands out his hands and froze Ash and Dawn with his psychic powers. The couple were covered by a green gravitational aura and they couldn't even wiggle a finger.

"I have you now "Seeds of Evil"!" Silver said to Ash and Dawn with anger.

"Seeds of Evil?" Sonic cried.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu cried at his partner.

"PIP PIPLUP!" Piplup cried at Dawn.

"I CAN'T MOVE!" Dawn cried with a scared look on her face.

"ME TOO!" Ash screamed.

"Oh no!" Sonic realized what Silver said about the robots.

"Your futures have both come to end!" Silver said.

"For the sake of the future and Arceus, PREPARE TO DIE MECHA OVERLORD!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	17. Chapter 17: Enter Silver

**Here's my Christmas present from me, to my fans!**

**Merry Christmas!  
**

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"**CRASH!"**

"Ash! Dawn!" Sonic gasped.

Sonic and his crew couldn't believe what Silver just did. With his psychic powers, the white hedgehog threw the two innocent kids into a glass window from the building from the east side of the Pokemon Center. The window was no more as everyone could see the injured couple lying on a office desk in pain.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried in horror, running to check on his trainer.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped, following Pikachu.

"Come back here cowards!" Silver commanded.

The white hedgehog turned to the right where a postal mail box was placed and stretched his arm for it. The blue container began to glow green as Silver made it rise a few inches into the air with his powers. Knuckles spotted the floating object and found out what he was going to do with it. The moment Silver threw the mail box, the red echidna leap towards the pokemon and punched the charging object that was going to hit the cute pokemon. The mailbox went off like a baseball as Knuckles saw Silver's angry face staring at Pikachu and Piplup.

"Out of my way Knuckles!" Silver ordered.

"What's with you Pothead?" Knuckles asked.

"It's Silver!" The white hedgehog shouted.

"It's my duty to eradicate these robots or else this world will not have a future!" Silver explained.

"Robots?" Sonic repeated.

The blue hedgehog now realized that his future friend believed that the Dawn he was killing was the clone Eggman created. He was being blinded like a fool and was attacking the wrong girl. Suddenly, Sonic figured out not only there was a Dawn duplicate hunting for the Chaos Emeralds, but there was also a clone of Ash joining her. He wondered how the heck Eggman was able to create an Ash if he didn't do what he did to Dawn. Now Ash was a target for the two robots to terminate.

"There is a clone of Ash?" Tails wondered, standing next to Sonic.

Silver nodded in response to the twin tailed fox's question.

"Eggman created another me?" Ash gasped as he and Dawn crawled through the broken window.

"But how?" Dawn said, standing up.

"We'll soon find out after I turn you and your mechanical boyfriend into scrap!" Silver answered as he grabbed an empty small platinum car, a trashcan,a news stand, and another mailbox with his ESP and floated them in front of him.

"We're not robots!" Ash shouted.

* * *

Ash's POV

The white hedgehog wasn't listening as he blasted the deadly objects at Dawn and I. The moment the stuff flew made me closed my eyes, playing a slideshow of my life in my head. I felt Dawn wrapping her smooth arms around my waist her head on my chest. Her hair was hanging on the fabric of my jersey as I quickly shielded her head from the incoming debris.

"STOP!" I heard Sonic cried.

Suddenly, I felt my body froze without warning. Every bone and muscle in my body wouldn't budge at all as I was protecting Dawn. What was even weirder was that Dawn wasn't moving either. Was this is what you feel when you die? Not hearing a single sound as stand in silence as your soul flies up to heaven?

"Hah!"

"Smash!"

"Hiyah!"

"Bash!"

"Ya!"

"Oof...CRASH!"

Reality struck me like a hurricane as I opened my eyes as wide as possible. The sight of pieces of scrap lying all over the sidewalk made me sighed with relief as I pulled Dawn away from me. My girl opened her eyes and looked at me all confused.

"Are you guys alright?" I heard Sonic.

"Mama!" Speedy cried.

Dawn moved out of my way, revealing the rest of the carnage in front of us. Sonic and Knuckles were defending us as Speedy flew his way towards Dawn. The coordinator giggled as she grabbed her little friend. Pikachu jumped on to my shoulder as he let out a happy squeak, knowing that we were okay. The little celebration ended as we heard movement from inside the white building on the left side of the Pokemon Center. A part of the building in front was partially destroyed by the white car sticking out of the broken wall. The car slowly rumbled out of the debris, exposing the injured hedgehog.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked, running to the hedgehog's aid.

"Dawn! What are you doing?" I cried.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sonic agreed.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"He needs help!" I said, turning my head at the group.

I turned back around to the destroyed wall and gave the white hedgehog a hand. With my right hand out and Speedy flying near my face, we watched the rodent struggle to get up. I could see bruises all over the animal's body and I knew that he needed help. If I help him, he wouldn't attack us, and would see that Ash and I weren't robots. Unfortunately, my plan wasn't going to work as I could see the rage and determination in his golden eyes.

"Out of my sight!" The hedgehog shouted, thrusting a hand at me.

A powerful force of gravity pushed me flying backwards. My hat flew off of my head as I collided into Ash, knocking me into a brick wall. The impact caused me to fall back on my stomach in pain.

* * *

Normal POV

"What did you do that for?" Sonic cried.

"She was going to kill me." Silver answered.

"Dawn was helping you Silver!" Sonic corrected his friend's statement.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu screamed.

The mouse pokemon fired electricity at Silver for harming his trainer. Sonic gasped in horror while Tails and Knuckles witnessed the amazing ability of Ash's pokemon. Silver teleported before the impact and appeared next to the doors of the pokemon center. Piplup wanted to avenge Dawn's pain as well as he shot out a beam of exploding bubbles at the white rodent. With quick reflexes, Silver caught a bunch of bubbles and redirected the attack back to the blue penguin. The bubbles blasted Piplup back to his trainer, causing Pikachu to charge his tail for an Iron Tail attack. Piplup got back on his feet as he charged his beak for a Peck attack to aid his friend.

"Pikachu don't attack!" Ash ordered.

"Pika?" Pikachu gasped, stopping his charged up tail.

"Huh?" Silver gasped as well.

"You too Piplup!" Dawn ordered as she got on her knees.

* * *

Silver's POV

"**Why are they surrendering?" **I wondered in my head.

"I don't want you to get hurt Pikachu!" The boy said to the mouse.

"We don't want to kill you! We would NEVER want to murder anyone!" The girl said.

I realized from what I heard, I made a mistake. These weren't the mechanical children that were roaming around this world, these were the real kids that were cloned by Dr. Eggman. In the future, the two halves of the Mecha Overlord abused the same creatures that the children have. They abused the poor things so badly that they'd die. Sonic was right and I was consumed with hatred so bad that I almost killed innocent children. If I ended the lives of the real humans, the future would be worst than the future I came from.

"Silver?" Sonic called.

I responded to my friend by walking forward. Step by step, I proceeded to the children that I hurt.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, starting to worry.

"Are you Ash and Dawn?" I asked.

"Y-ya?" The girl nodded, nervously.

"Why are you attacking us?" Ash asked.

"Please forgive me. I'm Silver the Hedgehog!" I introduced myself.

"I'm from the future."

"The future?" Ash and Dawn gasped.

"Let me explain." I began my story.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	18. Chapter 18: Next Emerald Located!

**I have some Good News and Bad News for those who are following me.**

**Good News: I'm moving to the other side of my hometown next week! Ever since 2006 or 2007, there have been construction workers building houses behind my house. So far, they ruined my property by building a road too close to the side of my house, driving way too fast, peeing on my lawn, and working way too late at night. The police aren't doing anything and I've haven't been relaxing in my backyard anymore because of this. So I'm leaving to the other side of my hometown next week because I can't take it anymore.**

**Bad News: I may take a hiatus for a week starting March 30th because of ear surgery.  
**

* * *

**Meanwhile At Dr. Eggman's Base**

Normal POV

"Lunch is served Boss!" A robot announced while holding a large sandwich in his hands.

The robot was about the size of a Pikachu who had a round crimson colored head, but his face, arms, and bottoms were black. The robot's name was Orbot and his crimson metal hands felt like they were going to fall apart. The sandwich was a foot long with onions, pickles, ketchup, mustard, lettuce, cheese, and olives all crushed together by two long pieces of bread.

"Thank you." The doctor said, grabbing his sandwich.

"How's our little boy?" He replied, before taking a big bite of his lunch.

"The Sega Genesis is connected in the other room." Orbot answered.

"Good!" Eggman nodded.

"Who knew that you became to be a great father Boss." The robot commented.

"I want the clones to study our speedy opponent, so I brought out the dusty Sega Genesis for the boy to play. The more experience with Sonic, the more he'll know the hedgehog's moves." Eggman explained.

"Which reminds me, how is our princess?" He asked, taking another bite.

"Dawn? She's in her room, doing her hair." Orbot stated.

"I should have known she's the one with the perfume." The genius expected.

"Oh well, she can enjoy her time for now. After all, she gave me another Chaos Emerald." He added.

"We have two Emeralds, right Boss?" Orbot asked.

"Which likely means Sonic and his pals are winning." Eggman responded.

"But no need to worry." The doctor stealing Dawn's catchphrase.

"With the little brat's pets that my new weapon stole, I am harnessing their powers to create a new machine. Even if Sonic or that arrogant rat can defeat it, I have three surprises waiting for them to strike." He explained, looking at a tube with a robot inside.

A robot with navy blue armor being held in midair by a bunch of wires inside a glass tube at the back of the room. Although its' eyes were lifeless at the moment, they were the shape of evil. Like sonic, it had yellow pointy ears and red shoes.

"You sure you want to use him again Boss?" Orbot questioned his master with worry.

"I've made some improvements to him so that he will not portray me again." Eggman said.

"HIGH SCORE!" A robot said in a high voice.

The fat scientist fell out of his seat and dropped his sandwich as he got startled by a yesquared yellow and black robot rolling out of the room with joy. The celebration of the robot's high score as he flew into a wall. Silence was golden once again in the base as the doctor got back onto his seat.

"Urrrgh, remind me to make modifications on the loud mouth." Eggman groaned.

Meanwhile up above, the bat figure was hanging upside down looking at her watch.

"This is Agent Rouge." The bat whispered to the watch.

"I have been spying on Eggman for a few hours and found out what he's planning." She replied.

"Copy that." A woman's voice was heard from another line.

"He has cloned two children and using the real girl's pets for something big." The bat said.

"You mean Pokemon?" The watch said.

"Whatever." The bat rolled her eyes.

"What are the names of the children?" The watch asked.

"Ash Ketchum and Dawn Berlitz." Rouge answered.

"Copy that." The watch responded.

"Report back to the city, we need help preparing for tomorrow's pokemon contest." The woman ordered.

"I'm not giving a dog a makeover!" The bat cried.

"Winner gets a cyan diamond." The woman announced.

The bat's eyes widen at what the prize was. She was not only a secret agent for the police, but she was also a treasure hunter. Collecting jewels, gold, or priceless artifacts to her was like giving a fat kid some cake.

"Roger that!" Rouge quickly changed her negative thoughts as she made her way out of Eggman's base undetected.

* * *

**Back of the Pokemon Center**

"So that's why you attacked us!" Ash understood.

The gang sat on the benches silently, processing what future hedgehog just told them. The couple now knew that Eggman was soon to be a minor problem to the world. Somehow in the near future, the evil clones of Ash and Dawn will fuse themselves and the power of the seven chaos emeralds to form a beast that will wipe out all life throughout the land.

"When will the events start?" Dawn asked.

"Tomorrow." Silver answered.

"TOMORROW!" Everyone shouted.

"We need to find those last two Emeralds quick!" Tails replied.

"How would Eggman ever steal three Chaos Emeralds from us in 24 hours?" Sonic said with no worry, laying sideways on the bench.

The wind gave the blue hedgehog an answer by having a random flier fall down onto his long nose. The rodent grabbed the paper, went into a sitting position, and glanced down at the flier. A picture of a cyan diamond was enough to make Sonic's eyes widen with joy.

"Looks like our friend Arceus is on our side!" Sonic smirked.

"Huh?" Ash and Dawn wondered.

"Surprise contest tomorrow at noon!" Sonic announced.

"So what, I don't need to enter Sonic." Dawn said, taking out something from her pocket.

The blunette brought out a red case and opened it in front of the group. Inside were five different colored ribbons, her keys to enter into the Grand Festival.

"I'm already qualified for the Grand Festival." She said to the blue hedgehog.

"Give me two good reasons why I should compete." She replied.

"You should train more and #2..."

The blue hedgehog continued his answer by showing Dawn the flier. The blunette's jaw dropped at the sight of the picture of the prize. The human girl now knew that the winning Coordinator wasn't going to bring home a flimsy ribbon after his/her journey was over.

"The grand prize is a diamond!" Dawn read with disbelief.

"That's one of the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails corrected Dawn's statement.

"Talk about luck!" Dawn smiled.

"This one will be a piece of cake!" Sonic gave a thumbs up.

"This could be a trap." Silver folded his arms.

"Huh?" Everyone muttered.

"When Mecha Dawn finds out about the contest, she'll enter as well." Silver warned.

"She can't." Dawn said.

"Huh?" Silver opened his eyes.

"Eggman may have stolen my good looks and identity when he created that bucket of bolts, but there's one thing that my clone doesn't have." Dawn looked down at what was in her arms.

"Piplup!" Her partner chirped.

"And my five other pokemon." Dawn replied.

"You can count me in!" Ash gave a thumbs up.

"Huh?" Dawn turned to Ash.

"I'm entering for the same reason Dawn. We all want to save our world destruction! Just like you said a few seconds ago, Eggman made have a clone of me, but he forgot my little buddy." Ash said, looking at his left shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Together, we're going to crack that Egghead's plan and win that damn fourth Chaos Emerald!" The raven haired boy cried.

The couple gave a high five with Sonic between them.

"Hey, that sounds like something Shadow would say!" Sonic smirked.

The gang laughed at the blue hedgehog's response to Ash's little speech. The laughter lasted for a good ten seconds until a familiar voice called down from above.

"Lunch is ready!" Brock called the group from his room.

"Alright!" Ash and Sonic cheered.

As soon as Ash got on his feet, the blue hedgehog quickly got up and dashed to where the back door was. The raven haired boy fell to the ground thanks to Sonic's agility and saw the clear blue sky above.

"You're too slow!" Sonic cried.

"Hurry up Ash, Sonic's winning!" Dawn teased, tapping Ash's side with her right boot.

"Chaos Control!" Ash cried.

The fallen trainer vanished in front of everyone's eyes, wondering where he was.

"CHEATER!" Sonic yelled at the victor.

The gang laughed once more at what just happened before going inside for lunch.

* * *

**After Lunch: Pokemon Center Lobby**

"Well, I gotta go find Blaze somewhere in the city." Silver said his farewells.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Sonic said.

Silver nodded as he ran out the sliding doors and took a right. The gang watched him until he was out of sight. With a contest determining the fate of the world happening tomorrow, it was time for the two young trainers prepare for the next day. There was nothing for Team Sonic to do to help as they departed to do their own things. Sonic decided to have a nice jog from Lake Valor to Sunnyshore City. Tails told the group during lunch that he has a plan on how to get to Eggman's fortress in case tomorrow's plan fails. Knuckles went back to Brock's room, guarding the Master Emerald. The twin tailed fox gave Ash and Sonic a walkie-talkie in case either one of them needed to contact the good genius. As for Brock, he had to take care of the other pokemon in the center.

* * *

Dawn's POV

"I'll be in the back in a few seconds, I need to pick up my other pokemon." I told my boyfriend.

I turned to Nurse Joy at the front desk and gave her a smile while holding Piplup in my arms and Speedy the Chao on top of my beanie hat.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, I like to pick up the pokemon I left this morning." I kindly said to the nurse.

"Sure, just a moment please." Nurse Joy said while checking on the computer at which pokemon I gave to her.

"That"s weird..."

"What's wrong?" I asked a little worried.

"The computer says I gave you your pokemon." The nurse answered.

"I'll just do it manually."

"What Pokemon did you deposit?" She replied, searching through the draws.

"I had a Buneary, Pachirisu, Cyndaquil, Togekiss, and a Mamoswi..."

"I gave you those pokemon!" Nurse Joy interrupted me.

"What?" I blinked, all confused.

"I remember what happened. You came back here without that pink hedgehog pokemon and you requested your pokemon." The nurse stated her memory.

"You also wanted a pen and paper." She added.

"That doesn't make sense, I was with..."

My body immediately froze as I felt my heart jumped up to my chest. Every bone in my skeleton was shaking in fear at something that may have happened when I was out with Amy. As I flew my flesh get drained, I ran to where Ash was as fast was as fast as I could.

"Oh please, please, please!" I whispered.

"Ready Dawn?" Ash asked, determined to battle.

I threw Piplup aside towards where Pikachu was and grabbed my backpack on the bench. I zipped it opened and poured everything out of the bag. I scattered the items inside to try and find them. Sadly and scary, they weren't in the bag either. All was in there were my hair products, brushes, and the pink Chaos Emerald.

"They're not here." I felt a tear go down as I quickly grabbed the Chaos Emerald and ran back inside.

"Who's not here?" I heard Ash.

I quickly ran up the staircase and quickly slam the door open to Brock's room, nearly smashing the Master Emerald to pieces and scaring the red echidna.

"WHAT'S YOUR BEEF...Uh Dawn?" Knuckles looked at me all weird.

I started looking around the Master Emerald and inside the draws frantically.

"Not here."

"Did you lose something?" Knuckles asked.

"Piplup!"

"Pikaka!"

"What 's the matter Dawn?" I heard Ash entering the room as I went under the beds.

"Not here!" I cried.

"Your other pokemon?" Ash guessed.

I responded by leaning my stomach, banging my near the bureau right fist on the wood while holding the pink Emerald.

"Damn it!"

"DAMN it!"

"DAMN IT!"

"Dawn, stop! You're going to break that Emerald!" Ash yelled, grabbing me and making me look at hid worry face.

* * *

Normal POV

"She can't. The Chaos Emeralds are indestructible. She can blow them up and they still wouldn't shatter." Knuckles said, jumping out of bed.

"Oh." Ash turned to the echidna.

The raven haired boy turned back to his girl and saw her as a wreck. Her body was cold and pale instead of life and healthy flesh. He could see her eyes bugging out as tears of sorrow were dripping down to the floor. Speedy had to fly off of his caretaker's hat and land onto the bed next to Ash.

"Momma?" Speedy blinked.

"What happened Dawn?" Ash asked all worried.

"Pi-ka-chu?" Pikachu squeaked.

"My... p-p-pokemon we-wer-werrrr..." Dawn said weakly.

"DAWN!" Ash cried, seeing the pink Chaos Emerald fall out of Dawn's right hand.

"PIPLUP!" Piplup cried.

"KNUCKLES! PIKACHU! GET BROCK AND NURSE JOY!" Ash demanded.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Metal Escape

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dr. Eggman's Base**

Normal POV

Whoa!" Team Rocket muttered as they entered the large lab.

"Look at this place." Meowth exclaimed.

"Don't touch anything. We're here just to hide from those rampaging robots." Jessie whispered.

The gang went around the room looking at stuff. James went to the computer terminal and saw what was on the screen. A menu as left opened labeled, "Project Hen". The blue haired man was curious at what the project was as he grabbed the mouse and double clicked the top file. A new window opened up revealing a 3-D model of a human.

"What does this machine do?" Jessie wondered, seeing the machine with two tubes.

The woman's eyes opened widely at the sight of the machine's control panel. Next to the lever that activates the machine was its' power source. Out of seven slots, two of them were filled in with diamonds. Jessie recognized the yellow diamond, but hadn't seen the red jewel.

"Hey guy?" Meowth called out.

In front of the cat pokemon was the tube holding the blue robot with red shoes. Jessie and James went to their feline companion and got a little creep out by the killing machine. Just by looking at the robot's yellow, pointy ears, they got reminded of the hedgehog that insulted the Team Rocket motto.

"It looks like that twerp who's with the twerp gang." Meowth commented.

"It looks scary." James cringed, walking backwards.

"Beep!"

Electricity suddenly started to surge into the robot from the connected wires. Jessie and Meowth got startled by the indoor lightning show as the cat pokemon jumped into the woman's arms. They turned around and discovered what happened.

"JAMES!" The two members shouted.

James found out what he just did as he felt a lever resting against his left shoulder. The clumsy grunt screamed as he started to find a way to stop charging the robot. He pulled another switch, hoping the electricity would stop. It did! The sound of a electrical current was silenced as the wires disconnected from the robot.

"That was close." James said.

The calm trio turned back to the blue robot to see if any thing happened. Three sighs of relief were blown, meaning they were not alerted. Unfortunately, the silence was gone again by the robot's movements. A pair of red pupils appeared, making the black eyes come alive. As the eyes of evil were staring at the frightened Team Rocket, a message was given to them.

"DIE!"

Screams of terror were out as Team Rocket ran for their lives out of Eggman's base. The robot watched the intruders leave the door in its' tube. Memories of past defeats were coming back to the machine. As memories were rolling, the main engine turbine was spinning. With its' feet standing on the bottom of the tube, the robot raised a metal fist.

**"SMASH!"**

Pieces of glass were formed by a single punch, releasing water out of the large gap. The roar of the main engine grew louder as each second passed by.

"There can only be one Sonic!"

The robot blasted forward like a rocket with a deadly flame spewing out of its' back. The door slid opened for the machine, leaving a wet floor with broken glass lying around. A raven haired boy wearing a red cap and a black jacket ran out the western door to see what was going on. His chocolate colored spheres took a glance at the destroyed glass container.

"Dr. Eggman?" The boy called loudly.

"Yes, Ash?" Eggman responded in another room.

"Metal Sonic has escaped!" Mecha Ash answered.

"WHAAAAAT?" Eggman screamed.

The fat scientist ran into the large room and stopped in front of his newest creation. Mecha Ash pointed at where the mechanical hedgehog was slumbering, but was now gone. Eggman's jaw dropped as he realized that he may have just had a robbery. Either that or an intruder activated the doctor's secret weapon.

"Who turned off the defense system?" Eggman shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Mecha Ash asked.

"I'm going after Metal Sonic." Eggman said.

"You and Dawn will need to defend the base until I return." He replied.

"Yes sir!" Mecha Ash nodded.

Eggman exited the lab to the east where the docking bay was located. As soon as his master was gone, Mecha Ash decided to watch some television on the computer as he sat onto Eggman's seat. With only a couple of click, he got television mode online where the news was on. A blond woman wearing red lipstick was standing outside of an arena, holding a microphone.

"Attention all Coordinators! A surprise pokemon contest will be underway tomorrow at Lake Valor!" The woman announced.

"Cool!" Mecha Ash smiled.

"Although this will be an unofficial contest, we're expecting a preview to the grand festival."

"The winner will be awarded with this one of a kind diamond!" The woman replied.

The screen cut to inside the stadium, revealing the prize of the contest. Mecha Ash's eyes widen in shock as he quickly pressed the print screen key on the computer. A cyan colored diamond was sparkling brightly inside a glass container, making believe to the robot kid that the jewel was one of the seven chaos emeralds.

"DAWN!" Mecha Ash shouted.

A flash of light emerged out of nowhere, causing the mechanical blunette boy to appear. The light vanished as the girl got on her feet.

"Ya Ash?" Mecha Dawn wondered.

The raven haired boy showed the chaos emerald on the computer screen.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Mecha Dawn gasped.

"Thank Marian!" Mecha Ash responded.

"The Sinnoh Contest Announcer?" Dawn blinked.

"There's going to be a surprise contest happening in Lake Valor tomorrow and the winner will win that Chaos Emerald." Mecha Ash informed.

"Awesome!"Mecha Dawn cheered.

"I guess I should start training!" She added.

"I'll win the Chaos Emerald for Eggman and we'll be even more powerful."

"Who says we need to win for Eggman?" Mecha Ash smirked.

"Huh?" Mecha Dawn raised n eyebrow.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD  
**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Jet Across The Sky

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunnyshore City**

Normal POV

"HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE PEST!" A woman with white hair demanded.

"How do I hold still?" The blue hedgehog said playfully.

The speeding rodent was riding downhill on a sapphire hover board, swerving side to side with his racing rival. The rival was a green hawk who was the leader of the ancient band of thieves known as the Babylon Rogues. The bird was riding on the same kind of board like his foe, but his was as green as his feathers.

"Come on, Granny!" The hawk taunted.

The white haired woman was riding on her Salamence, trying to capture the two animals. Her eyes were protected by her visor as she scanned her prey. The blue winged dragon pokemon was gaining on the riders as he fired deadly flames to the streets of Sunnyshore, missing them. With the road coming to a fork, the two creatures turned to each other.

"Ready Jet?" Sonic nodded.

"Let's do it!" Jet nodded.

The blue hedgehog drifted to the east and Jet swerved to the western path, forcing the pokemon hunter to choose. With only a few seconds, she hose to go after the green hawk. J3t turned his head back and gave a smirk to the hunter. He turned back to the road and spotted one of his companions. A fat, gray albatross.

"NOW STORM!" Jet commanded.

"Right, Boss!" The albatross nodded, winding up fist.

The leader of the Babylon Rogues blazed past as his partner ran to the wicked Salamene and gave him an uppercut in the stomach. The dragon type got knock down in pain, causing its' trainer trainer to the hard concrete.

"You little..." J cursed, struggling to get back on her feet.

"Nobody turns Boss into a turkey!" Storm shouted at the injured woman.

"I'll take that back." Jet said, picking up a tiny part that was lying next to Hunter J.

"I'll take that!" A purple female swallow replied, snatching the piece from her boss.

Police sirens began to go off nearby as a squad was coming to claim Hunter J.

"Sounds like the party is coming!" Jet said, getting ready to leave.

"Let's head back to the warehouse before they show up." Wave the swallow said.

"New Extreme Gear upgrade is within my grasp!" The hawk squawked.

"I'm looking forward to seeing it!" Sonic said from behind.

"Huh?" Jet muttered, turning his head around.

"I have to go back to Lake Valor to deal with Eggman." The hedgehog explained.

"Once I'm done with him, we'll have a rematch back home." He declared.

"Race accepted!" Jet approved.

The Babylon Rogues blasted away as the blue hedgehog watched his friends leave as he stood net to J's Salamence. The police cars came out from the intersection, arriving at the scene. The sirens were turned off as a squad of Officer Jennys ran out of the vehicles.

"She's all yours, Officers!" Sonic pointed.

"Catch ya later!" He waved blasting off back to Lake Valor on his Extreme Gear.

* * *

**The Sky**

"Where is Metal Sonic?" Eggman wondered, flying through the forest.

"Hopefully he hasn't gotten to the real deal yet." He replied.

"Why not, Boss?" Orbot asked.

"He will be the real Sonic's distraction when my clones steal the other Chaos Emeralds from those weak kids." Eggman explained.

Suddenly, the radar of the Eggmobile picked up a trace on the missing robot. The trio glanced down at the screen and spotted a green dot at the top of the screen. Eggman lifted his head to see what where the path led to. Like the previous day, it looked like the evil genius would have to invade Lake Valor once more.

"We got a lock." Eggman said.

"Even if we find Metal Sonic, how are we going to recapture him?" Orbot questioned his maker.

"Throw a pokeball at him?" Cubot answered childishly.

"A what?" Eggman turned all confused.

"Those tiny ball capsules Dawn gave you this morning." Cubot recalled.

"Oh, those things." Eggman remembered.

"NO!" The man shouted.

"You forgot about my latest creation!" He replied.

A building sized mechanical body was flying along with the evil scientist as he made his way into the city. Painted crimson for the top half and black for the bottom half, the body looked like a giant sized replica of the maker. Only part that was missing was the head.

* * *

**Back at the Pokemon Center**

Ash's POV

My head was hanging low as I was sitting in the waiting room. Waiting for Dawn to come out of the recovery room. My mind kept on rewinding and playing what just happened to my girlfriend. I had never seen Dawn pass out by a sudden freakout like what I seen before. Her last words before fainting were, "My... p-p-pokemon we-wer-werrrr..." repeated in my head like a broken record. I had a really bad feeling that the net word was "stolen".

"I think I know who stole Dawn's pokeballs." I said, lifting my head.

"The Dawn clone?" Knuckles guessed, leaning against the wall east of me.

"How did you know?" I turned to the echidna.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked net to me.

"It's a likely possibility." Knuckles said.

"She must have stolen the pokemon so that the real Dawn wouldn't fight back." He replied.

"Which means we've lost our best chance of winning that emerald and I'm going to have to really beat that imposter." I said.

"Dawn still has Piplup." Amy consoled me.

"Piplup." Piplup chirped sadly.

"That's true, but if Dawn enters with Piplup only, she's going to have no chance if Mecha Dawn uses Mamoswine." I countered Amy's positive commented.

"Isn't Mamoswine the giant elephant pokemon that shot spheres of ice?" Amy asked.

"Ya, he's Dawn's strongest pokemon." I answered.

"Not only does he does that, but he can charge at you like a bull, sending you to the sky." I added.

"SANCTUARY!" A trio screamed in fear.

My head rose up as everyone turned towards the lobby. The three faces of Team Rocket were back, but something wasn't right. From the look on their faces, there was fear as they stopped in front of us.

"I'm not in the mood to blast you guys off again." I said to the minor villains.

"Hide! There's a killer rat robot coming!" Meowth screamed.

"WE ARE NOT RATS, SONIC AND I ARE HEDGEHO..."

Amy's jaw and Piko piko hammer dropped as she froze like a statue. Her emerald pupils shrunk to almost microscopic, changing her skin color to pale.

"Amy?" Knuckles called.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Jessie said.

"M...Me..Meta..." The pink hedgehog struggled pointing a shaking finger in front of us.

We all turned and spotted a sapphire figure that looked like Sonic. He was just standing behind the sliding doorway lifelessly with his head down.

"GAH! IT'S HIM!" Team Rocket gasped in horror.

"IT'S METAL SONIC!" Amy screeched.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed those little cameos of Hunter J and the Babylon Rogues!  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Metal Sonic Appears!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who's him?" I blinked.

I stared at the sapphire robot before us in confusion. The pink hedgehog was scared to death by the machine, but the robotic Sonic was just standing like a dead toy. With caution, I got out of my seat and walked towards the front door.

"What are you doing, Ash?" Amy screamed.

"For once, listen to Amy." Knuckles warned me.

"I'm just going to look at him." I said calmly.

With my chocolate pupils staring down at the small robot, I slowly walked around him. Part by part, the machine looked similar to the real hedgehog. Even the feet had the same looking design as Sonic's shoes. I stood beside him and glanced at the group.

"What's so bad about him?" I asked.

"That's Metal Sonic, the robot who kidnapped me back when I first met the real Sonic!" Amy pointed.

"He's one of Dr. Eggman's most powerful creations." Knuckles said.

"Dr. Eggman?" Jessie and James blinked.

"Is he related to the chicken man?" Meowth wondered.

"Does an egg-shaped man with a long mustache ring a bell?" Knuckles described.

"Wasn't he the man who attacked this city yesterday?" Jessie recalled.

"Uh-huh." Knuckles nodded.

Suddenly, everyone gave me creepy looks. I heard the sound of a machine moving as I turned to the right. Like staring at Satan, Metal Sonic's virtual red pupils were seeing my soul. I jumped a step backwards with a freaked out expression.

"HE'S AWAKE!" Team Rocket and Amy screamed.

"Tails, call Sonic quick!" I ordered, pulling out a walkie-talkie.

"We have an emer..."

II was cut off by a sudden barrier of electricity. Lights exploded one by one as fast as me crashing into the western wall. Warm wind blew through the shattered doorway, softening my painful head.

"ASH!" everyone called.

"I'm fine!" I responded.

A metal shoe landed on my neck, cutting off some air. Losing air while choking, I grabbed the robot's foot and tried to lift it. The face of evil stared at me, seeing his victim struggle.

"I am the real Sonic!" The machine said.

"Ash? Ash? Come in!" Tails called out on the walkie-talkie.

Metal Sonic let his foot off of me, causing me to breathe heavily. The evil machine grabbed the communication device and stared at it while the fox was speaking. One squeeze was enough to destroy our way of contacting our two animal friends.

"Hey!" I responded.

"Chuuu..." My buddy ran.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?" I cried.

I quickly got up as Metal Sonic turned around. Everyone watched Pikachu charged up for a Volt Tackle. An electric aura covered my buddy as he went for the attack. Unfortunately, the result backfired on us. Metal Sonic evaded the move and caught Pikachu by the tail. Electricity struck the machine, but it was dealing no damage.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"NO WAY!" Everyone gasped.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Warehouse 06**

Normal POV

"All set!" The twin tailed fox said.

The loyal friend of Sonic pressed a button outside the warehouse. A garage door began closing as Tails gave one final look at his project. A way to travel faster to Eggman's base. The door closed, leaving a smile on the fox's face.

"I should get back to Ash at the Pokemon Center." Tails said, about to head off.

A jet engine roared from far away, making Tails tun to the right. Before he could react to the incoming hoverboard that his blue pal was riding on, he stopped and jumped off onto the sidewalk.

"Why are you riding on your Extreme Gear?" Tails asked.

"**And that's why Sonic Riders sucks!"**

"Guess who I saw at the next city?" Sonic hinted.

"The Babylon Rogues?" Tails answered.

"Ding!" Sonic chimed.

"We arrested a Pokemon Hunter and a dragon who were attacking the city!" He added.

"Wow!" The fox muttered.

"Anyway, It's a good thing you're back, Sonic. I was just about to call you." He replied.

"Huh?" sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Ash called, but I lost his signal!" Tails said.

"He said it's an emergency." He informed.

"I'm sure Dawn and Knuckles can handle it." Sonic said.

"**BOOM!"**

An explosion was heard a mile away as the two animals turned towards the other side of the city. Smoke gave away the location of the center, filling the sky with dirty air. Firetruck sirens grew louder as they rushed their ways to the hospital.

"Time for some more fun!" Sonic cheered.

"Ready, Tails?" He asked.

"Ready!" The fox nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Pokemon Center**

Dawn's POV

**"If Dr. Eggman wants to play..."** I Felt my energy rise.

"**WE'LL PLAY!" **My eyes shot wide open.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.  
**

**Did you get the two Sonic references?  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Retreat to Defeat

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

Ash's POV

"Pikachu!" I cried.

I was on my knees as I saw my buddy gasping for air. Keeping me away from the injured mouse was the robot who caused so much destruction in a heartbeat. The machine that was the copy of the blue hedgehog, Metal Sonic.

"LIFEFORM DATA COPIED!" The robot said, making a metal fist.

"Lifeform data?" I said with worry.

"Haaaaa..."

The mechanical Sonic turned to the back of the lobby and spotted Amy, Knuckles, Piplup, and Meowth charging. With the creatures' weapons out, we could have demolished the war machine. Unfortunately, our side was caught off guard. Metal Sonic looked at his palm and made my pals speak to his hand. Electricity magically got fired, zapping my friends.

"NO WAY!" Team Rocket and I gasped.

"My design is flawless!" Metal Sonic responded.

In a blink of an eye, the real deal, smashing his robot counterpart in the wall. The gang collapsed from pain as I grabbed Pikachu, giving the real hero a smile.

"But you didn't see that coming!" Sonic smirked.

"Sonic!" I exclaimed.

"Is everyone okay?" The yellow fox asked, entering the center.

The pink hedgehog immediately responded by giving her boyfriend a hug. While seeing his crazy girl crying like a baby, Sonic gave a creepy look on his face while struggling to break free. The ER door suddenly opened and the blunette got my attention.

"Team Rocket?" Dawn blinked all confused.

"Dawn!" I waved.

"Why is the Pokemon Center lobby destroyed?" Dawn asked.

"Because of him!" Meowth said, pointing to Dawn's right side.

The blunette turned and saw the robot Sonic pushing his way out of the wall. An angry look was instantly formed on her face, giving me some weird looks. She went towards the evil robot; which caused Piplup and I to rush in front of her.

"What are you doing, Dawn?" I gasped.

"Out of my way, Ash!" Dawn demanded.

"I want to answers and that robots going to tell me where Eggman's hiding!" She added.

"It's going to send you back in the room!" I pointed.

"Piplup Piplup!" The blunette's penguin pokemon chirped.

"Look what it did to Pikachu." I reasoned.

My girlfriend took Pikachu from my hands and placed her left hand over the pokemon's body. A strange pink energy glowed around Dawn's body as she closed her eyes. I stood in disbelief while the random magic act was happening, wondering what was going on. Dawn opened her eyes with a smile as she handed me back my pokemon. I gasped when I felt Pikachu waking up.

"Pikaaa..."

"Pikachu!" I exclaimed with disbelief.

"You cured him!" Tails gasped.

"But how?" I blinked.

"I'll show you later, Tails." Dawn winked.

"First, we need to get rid of the robot." She pointed behind me.

"That I can do!" Sonic smiled.

"And so can I!" A voice boomed from outside.

A giant mechanical hand rammed into the building and nearly grabbed everyone besides Dawn and Team Rocket. We all jumped to the right side as Metal Sonic got caught and reeled out like a dead fish. A large body landed outside the building, causing the whole area to shake like a mini earthquake.

"Who's that?" Team Rocket cried.

"I think I know!" Dawn snarled.

The blunette got up and walked towards the broken exit with a fist full of rage. I quickly got up and ran to my girlfriend, but somehow got pushed away by a random force field. Sonic and the gang went up to me as I got back up, wondering what was going on.

"That perfume must be really strong." Jessie commented.

"Chaos..."

"DAWN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"You can't punch a giant..." Sonic yelled.

"SMASH!" Dawn shouted, raising a fist in the air.

The blunette slammed her fist on to the steel bottom of the giant robot. A pink shockwave spread out as the mech got pushed back by force. With an unbalanced robot walking backwards, the touch of a empty ambulance was enough to fall onto a building. The awful destruction of the ambulance and building pierced through the city as firetrucks and police cruisers arrived at the disaster.

"Oh my..." My jaw dropped.

"How did she managed to do that?" Knuckles wondered.

"You tell me." I said while getting back up.

The hand that was holding Metal Sonic in its grasp opened up. The evil robot was freed as he turned to the authorities came out of their vehicles.

"I'll deal with all of you later!" The robot warned us.

The robotic hedgehog blasted through the cops, flinging their vehicles like playing cards. The moment that the giant mech began to rise back up, Sonic and I quickly ran to Dawn's side.

"Now look what you've done!" The doctor said, rubbing his head.

"You're the one who sent Metal Sonic here!" I yelled.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded angrily.

"Wait, that was Metal Sonic?" Dawn gasped.

"Yes, but he was supposed to be a surprise for later, but somebody sabotaged my lab." Eggman answered.

"You're slipping, Doc. Is playing father tiring you out?" Sonic asked.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh once all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected." Eggman said.

"I know she has a Chaos Emerald in her hands." He mentioned.

"AND YOU HAVE THE REST OF MY POKEMON!" Dawn shouted.

"He has WHAT?" The blue hedgehog gasped.

"You under arrest for yesterday's assault and the recent robbery from a child!" A woman said through a megaphone.

"You guys can hold that emerald...for now." Eggman said.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POKEMON!" Dawn demanded.

"Farewell!" He waved.

A roar of a jetpack was suddenly heard as smoke began to brew from the back of the giant mech. With great force, Eggman's machine went off above the city and flew off to the east of the city.

"Eggman! Come back!" Sonic said.

The blue hedgehog rushed after his arch nemesis, passing the cops like wind.

"Oh..."

My blunette knelt down on her knees with sorrow as we all turned to her. I could tell by her head tilted downward that she wanted revenge. Revenge for what the mad scientist had or will do to five innocent pokemon. A calm smile grew on my face as I saw Piplup in front of his trainer, knowing that he was safe.

"Chu." Speedy said while flapping its little wings above Dawn's hat.

"So that's why you called me, Ash!" Tails realized.

"But how did Eggman steal..."

"It wasn't him, Tails." Dawn cut the fox's question.

"It was my clone." She answered.

"She must have withdrawn my pokemon from Nurse Joy while Amy and I were out shopping." She guessed.

"But that means..." Amy said.

"Our best chance of winning tomorrow's contest got stolen!" Tails concluded.

"It's like Eggman stole my identity." Dawn moped.

"Really? It looks like you still have your bird pal with ya." A high pitch voice said.

"Quiet, Charmy!" Someone said..

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**Happy Holidays!  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Unexpected Guest!

**While I was doing this chapter, a string in my heart got tugged by two losers on Youtube. One of the loser asked me, "Who the f cares about Sonic?" while I was trying to defend Nintendo. I responded to the troll by telling him his precious precious FPS games will die along with the new Xbox One.  
**

**As for the other loser, I unsubscribed to his gaming channel after he laughed about Sonic dying with the Wii U. To be honest, his commentary became obnoxiously rude and aged really bad. Imagine a greedy Spongebob doing video game playthrough on Youtube, but keeps on making the same gay, sex/dick jokes for three years now.I unsubscribed because his humor was getting lame, he became a money whore,...**

**And after dissing your childhood, the line had been crossed!**

* * *

**Anyway, enjoy and sorry for ranting!**

* * *

Normal POV

"Eggman!"

The evil genius saw his arch nemesis blazing besides the massive mech. A grin spread on the blue hedgehog's mouth while he was dodging the traffic in his way. Unlike his foe, Eggman was avoiding the vehicles with ease by hovering above the streets.

"What do you want, you feeble little hedgehog?" The fat villain wondered.

"I'm here to send that fake of mine to scrap for you, Eggy!" Sonic smirked.

"Huh?" Eggman muttered.

"You're gonna need me if you want your friend!" The hedgehog made his point.

As cocky as Sonic could get, he was right. Eggman knew he was going to have a difficult time wrangling up the mechanical copy of his the Fastest Thing Alive. He was artificial intelligent, fast, and even as strong as a being holding a Chaos Emerald. He gave it a thought, but then an idea formed. An evil grin grew across his face as he knew the new plan sounded good to him.

"Lead the way, Sonic!" Eggman ordered.

Faster than a speeding Dragonite, the blue blur rushed to where Metal Sonic fled to. His temporary resting spot was the Contest Hall.

* * *

**Contest Hall**

Unknown POV

"Staryu, use Swift!" I ordered.

My brown starfish pokemon summoned a wave of shooting stars. He then fired them at this mechanical machine who was trying to steal a glowing diamond that the police were guarding. Some kind of blue robot was Staryu's size who just stormed into the stadium.

"Hiyeah!"

The stars were sent out, but the impact looked like it the move was ineffective. The robot turned its head and gave us an evil glare. It boosted towards me, tackling my pokemon to the side walls. I ran to help the flashing Staryu, but the killing machine went to my face.

"Arrogant fool!" The robot called me.

"W-what are you?" I asked, crawling backwards.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" The machine introduced, putting his metal claws on me.

"THAT'S A LIE!"

Another blue pokemon dashed to my rescue, knocking the killer robot aside. From the moment I saw this strange creature, he seemed identical to the robot. The real deal was breathing as his emerald pupils stared at his foe. He wore white gloves and had real looking red and white shoes. After hearing the entrance cry, I assumed the furry animal was the real Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You okay?" The critter asked.

"I'm fine, but my Staryu..."

"Take it somewhere safe!" I was told!

Without words, I ran to grab my water type and headed the way out of the arena. Unfortunately, my escape became block the exit by another robot. Only this new one was GIGANTIC! Fifty feet towering before me with two feet that could crush me like a bug. Besides glancing up at the large black bottom, the mech's body was dressed in a red metal jacket with yellow square buttons. A creepy fake grin spread as wide as the long, brown mustache, made me want to walk backward.

"Don't even think about it!"

A black hedgehog slid beside me with human sized robot. A red and black came along as it stared at the giant mech, preparing for battle. Its metal hands turned into machine gun turrets, giving me the signal to cover my ears. The hedgehog rested his white gloves on my elbow and shouted some kind of magic words. Before I knew it, I was in the park.

"Huh?" I muttered.

Thanks to the hedgehog using Teleport, I was far away from the Contest Hall. A stadium that was once used for entertainment, became a battlefield of war. Loud bullets echoed through the city, causing citizens to hide in various area.

"Thank...you?"

The black animal skated off before I could even finish my thanks. I got up, brought out Staryu's pokeball, and returned him back in its capsule. There was one place I had on the mind of going, and that place was the Pokemon Center. Remembering that the park was located in the enter of the city, I went south to where the hospital was at.

"What the..."

Unfortunately, my destination got demolished as the department was spraying the inside remains of the Pokemon Center. The roof of the building was no more, sending rays of the daytime star down to the wounded patients. Did that ginormous mech caused all this chaos?

"I should probably notify the Police Station about what's happening at the Contest Hall." I decided.

And that was where I ran to.

* * *

**Police Station: Computer Room**

Ash's POV

We had spoken the truth! All of our problems were revealed to the cop's new "squad". A tall green crocodile with chains hanging down, an obnoxious bee, and a purple chameleon were the trio who were going to help us find Eggman's base. Together, they called themselves, Team Chaotix.

"You got that, Espio?" Vector the Crocodile asked.

"Understood, locate the doctor's mech and plant a plant a tracking device on him." The purple reptile exclaimed.

"Eggman will practically show us where his base is!" Tails stated with a smiled.

"Sounds like it will work." Brock nodded, sitting beside me.

"It could, but we're still going to lose that Chaos Emerald tomorrow." Dawn reminded everyone.

"**What's a Chaos Emerald?"** A female wondered.

Everyone in the room became silence after the mysterious girl spoke. Strangely enough, the voice sounded so familiar to my ears and it made me remember an old friend of mine. My mind was playing love games with me so bad, even Pikachu was screwing with me. Illusions were happening as I heard the girl greeting my buddy.

"**It can't be..."**

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**By the way, the Youtube channel I was ranting about is, DSPGaming. If you want to laugh at his HORRIFIC gaming skills, go check him out! He is great a fighting games, but that's about it.**

**Just to warn you, you will be giving him money each time you go on one of his videos.**


	24. Chapter 24: An Old Friendly Greeting

**I'm Back!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**SEGA!**

* * *

"Who are you?" My girlfriend asked.

**"Ash can answer that for us."** The voice smirked.

The sound of footsteps rang in my ears, sending drops of sweat down the side of my face. Each step grew louder and louder until they ceased. Her warm breath blew against my cheek, letting me know she was in my cheeks. My mind kept on telling me to open my eyes, but my burning temperature refused me from obeying.

**"Just look at her!"** My brain screamed.

"Oof!"

Two fingers pinched my left shoulder, making me wake up. My eyes shot opened as they spotted an old friend giggling at me. Her orange hair was tied up in a short ponytail from her left side was enough for me to recognize her in a heart beat. As for her clothes, she wore a short sleeve yellow outfit with a blue button. It was her casual Gym Leader clothes with a pair of red sneakers covering her feet.

"M-misty?!" I gasped, holding my shoulder.

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu cheered on the redhead's right shoulder.

"What are you doing here in Sinnoh?"" I asked.

"Since my sisters were generous enough to give me a break of running the gym, I decided to take a vacation. Prof. Oak told me you guys were in Sinnoh, so I went here!" The Gym Leader explained.

"So you're the Cerulean City Gym Leader?" Dawn wondered.

"Yep, and I'm one of the best in Kanto!" Misty turned.

"And you must be Dawn!" She exclaimed.

"Ash and Brock told me so much about you!" The blunette said with a nod.

Dawn's penguin partner waddled up to the water trainer, greeting her with a chirp. Knowing Misty's love for water pokemon, seeing her petting the bird was fine. She then looked around the room and spotted the larger animals watching her.

"Are these your pokemon?" The teen wondered.

"Actually, we're not even pokemon!" A female voice said.

Everyone turned to the door and found the being who spoke. A gray bat with purple wings was posing beside the Master Emerald. She gave us a wink, revealing her blue eyeshadow as she got on the floor. Her attire consisted of white elbow length gloves with pink cuffs, a black jumpsuit that covered her chest with a heart shaped trim on her breast, and gray and pink boots on her feet.

"HEY!" Knuckles shouted.

The red echidna ran towards the bat with his hands up, but got halted by a hand.

"Hold it, Knucko!" The bat ordered.

"You wanna shatter the emerald and waste our time fixing it?" She Smirked.

"What are you doing here?" The echidna groaned.

"You left your treasure at the Pokemon Center." The bat said.

"The police were going to guard it, but now it looks like we won't need to ." She replied.

Without a word, Knuckles turned around and walked near Tails. eep down through the jealousy, I could tell there was a bit of gratitude inside the grumpy guardian.

"Impeccable timing, Rouge!" Vector greeted the at.

"We need some help locating Eggman's base." He informed.

"Eggman?" Misty blinked.

It was going to be a long and complicated story to tell Misty, but she needed to hear it. I was about to speak, but Tails decided to explain what was going down. He began by explaining who they really were and where they came from. Then, he gave a brief description on who our enemy was and what he's scheming. It took Misty a minute to get the fox's words to read in her head before responding.

"So wait, you guys came from another world?" The redhead rewinded the story.

"Uh huh." Amy nodded.

"And this Dr. Eggman is an evil genius who wants to turn our world to robot utopia?"

"Yep." Rouge nodded.

"How are we gonna stop him?" The female Gym Leader wondered.

I brought out the answers from my backpack and presented them to my old friend. Glowing like a pair of light bulbs, the two Chaos Emeralds blinded Misty's eyes.

"Wh-what on…"

"Thee are what will stop Eggman." I answered.

"What are they?" Misty gasped.

"Those are 2 of the Chaos Emeralds." Rouge exclaimed.

"2?" Misty turned.

"There are seven of those scattered throughout Sinnoh. We have four, but Eggman has one." Dawn said, revealing the pink emerald in her hands.

"Oh no…"

Everyone widen their eyes and gave their attention to the redhead. Her body became frozen in place, giving the room concerned looks. Did the Gym Leader encounter the evil doctor or were the emeralds telling her something? She slowly turned to me with an awkward smile to console us. As hard as she could, I knew that the news we were going to hear was bad.

"Was Eggman in a giant mech?" Misty asked.

"Ya." I nodded.

"A black animal saved me from him and a blue robot a few minutes ago. They're at the Contest Hall here a cyan diamond is being held for tomorrow's pokemon contest." The Gym Leader said.

"You got that Espio?" The crocodile asked.

"Affirmative." The reptile said, reappearing in the dark corner.

A sudden plan got hatched as the tall crocodile handed Espio something small from the computer desk. With just a nod, the purple chameleon turned invisible and made his way out.

"Well, back to work." Rouge sighed.

The female bat flew after Espio, leaving the Master Emerald for us to have. The plan was revealed as Vector typed in a few commands into the computer. A map of sinnoh appeared on screen; which then got zoomed towards the part we were currently at. With a flashing beacon heading towards the Contest Hall, it became crystal clear what the plan was.

"You're gonna plant a tracking device on Eggman's machine?" Tails realized.

"Bingo!" Vector nodded.

"Sounds good! What do you think Pikachu?" I smiled, asking my buddy who was on Misty's shoulder.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked in agreement, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Of course it's a good idea! Eggman won't know who hit him until too late!" Charmy flew into the room.

"BEEEEEEEE!"

A deafening shriek from the Cerulean City Gym Leader blew our ear drums as she tried to whack the bee with her red bag. Since Brock and I hadn't seen Misty in awhile, we had forgotten one important thing about her. She had a fear of bugs, including bug pokemon.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating this story as much as I used to. Between life and updating other stories, it takes awhile. **

* * *

**Also, I'm thinking about changing the name of this story because one of the newest pokemon games took this story's name. So just to warn you all, I'll be changing the story's name soon!**


End file.
